The Island of Lazzara
by Fairytale Dreamer
Summary: JOC!Sequel to The Tomb of Lost Pirates. 2 years have passed since Amera last saw the infamous Jack Sparrow, and she is now starting to pick her life of piracy back up. However, Amera doesn't know that Jack does need her, more than ever!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This, if you didn't already know, is the sequel to my other fanfic, The Tomb of Lost Pirates. It takes place a year and a half later after my first story ended. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dark that night; the moon was hidden behind the clouds. The docks were quiet in St. Vincent, and not a sound could be heard in that rough part of town.  
  
All of a sudden, out of the darkness, footsteps were heard; fast footsteps. Turning round a corner comes a frantic girl, gasping for air as she suddenly halts. Her dress was torn, hair completely messed up. She was no older than seventeen. Behind her, voices were heard and the girl started to run again.  
  
Then, abruptly, the girl fell, tripping on some old cans lying in the narrow street. The growling voices got closer, and the girl frantically tried to get up, but, she had scratched her leg and it bled, hurting at every motion. The girl struggled to get up, but as she did, she realized it was too late.  
  
A forceful hand grabbed her arm, and pushed her against a wall. "Well, poppet, you can run, tha's for sure. But, we're jus' too fast fer ya." The grungy pirate laughed with another pirate, both looking over the frightened girl. Then the first pirate spoke again, "Don't worry missy, it'll only hurt just a bit." The girl closed her teary eyes as the pirate began ripping her dress more.  
  
But all of a sudden, the girl felt the ruthless pirate fall away from her. She opened her eyes to see what had happened, but all she could make out in the darkness were three figures. One of the grungy pirates tried to knock out one of their attackers, but was stopped and kicked in the groin, and then hit in the stomach. Then the other pirate approached, and the stranger punched him the nose.  
  
Wincing in pain, the two pirates ran away, leaving the girl and her savior alone. The girl came towards him a little, and spoke very softly, "Thank you, sir. It's a miracle you came by, I'm very grateful." The stranger then walked straight up the girl, showing his face in the streetlight. "Anytime love, say, why don't you come along with me and we'll get to know each other better, then we'll call it even! What's you says to that, ey?"  
  
The moment the infamous Jack Sparrow said that, the girl slapped him hard across the face and ran away from him, limping from her leg. "Fine! Be that way! I only just saved your life!" He hollered to the girl. But soon, she was gone.  
  
"Ugh, I hate this stupid town!" Jack Sparrow walked through the port, going back to what he set out to do. He searched the port, looking for a way off of the island. Then, he saw a merchant ship, it wasn't so huge, and he didn't see anyone around.  
  
Jack looked around, then snuck onboard, going below deck for a place to hide. He looked around the ship, and finally found a place to hide and get some shut-eye in a cabin holding spices and herbs. He walked in and got behind a couple of big sacks, and then heard noises on deck. The merchants had returned, and Jack lay down as quietly as he could and went to sleep.  
  
He knew he couldn't find anymore help in St. Vincent, so the next stop, he'd seek out anyone that he knew would help him in his desperate situation.  
  
3 months earlier...  
  
"This is the last time I'm gonna ask ya Knightly! Clean up the galley!" Captain Archer barked at his cabin boy (or cabin girl actually). Amera finished cleaning up the deck and headed down to the galley, away from the horrible captain.  
  
She had been on the Avenger for almost a year now, and it wasn't exactly what she had hoped for. Sure, she got to go out and raid the ports that they invaded with the others. However, the captain still made her clean while she was on the ship, nothing else. Amera's anger raged and she knew soon that she would put her plan into play. She would take care of Archer.  
  
Amera entered the galley; it was barren as she went over to retrieve a mop. She took a bucket full of water and set it next to her and began mopping. After about ten minutes had passed, she realized that she was almost done. She finally mopped the rest of the floor and put away the mop and bucket. But as she did so, she heard a noise that sounded like a twine.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at one of the tables and saw a young pirate sitting there. He was tuning his guitar, and Amera started listening to him for a minute, impressed that some of her shipmates had talent. The pirate kept playing, hard and fast. He was so passionate about every chord, Amera could see it in his eyes.  
  
The boy didn't notice Amera, it seemed he didn't care. He looked quite young, probably eighteen or nineteen to Amera. His fingers strummed the guitar and his brown eyes grew wide. His sandy blonde hair fell over his face in curls. There was so much emotion put into his song.  
  
Then, the pirate stopped, completing the song. Amera finally came over to him then, sitting down next to him. The boy looked up at her, and Amera spoke, "What's your name, boy?" The boy pondered a minute, and then replied, "Andrew." She smiled vaguely and kept talking to him. "I haven't seen you on this ship before. You're new aren't you?" Andrew nodded, "I came from Martinique."  
  
There was a momentary silence, then the boy looked over to Amera curiously. "Umm, you're her, aren't you?" She became confused, "Her who?" "Ya know, Amera Knightly. One of the most ruthless pirates in the Caribbean!" Amera laughed, "Well, yeah, I guess you can say tha'." Then Andrew turned a little more serious, "Then, why are you the cabin boy?" She rolled her eyes at this. "Archer doesn't believe in a woman helping with anything on a ship, besides the chores. It's a miracle I'm able to go on raids. But soon, I'll restore my image!" The boy laughed a little.  
  
Amera smiled at Andrew, then curiously spoke, "So, when you left Martinique, did you leave anyone behind? Family? Friends?" Andrew began playing his guitar again, "No, I have no one in my life." I know the feeling, Amera thought. "Did you ever though? Was there ever anyone you were close to?" He paused for a moment, and she saw sadness flicker in his eyes. "Yes, actually. There was a girl; I was in love with her."  
  
"Oh, well, I don't mean to be rude, but what happened?" "Her family left Martinique, they were heading for Grenada. I haven't heard from her since. But, that was long ago." Amera leaned in to the soft spoken pirate. "What was her name?" "Rachel."  
  
Amera sighed, "I'm sorry Andrew. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. It's, well, it's hard." Andrew looked back at his guitar and kept playing it, but softly. The strumming went through Amera's mind, and she began to wonder where Jack was, and what he was doing.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The morning air was about to come over the ocean as the Avenger sailed over the Caribbean Sea. Amera was asleep in her cabin, along with others shipmates. It had been hard for her to try to sleep the night before, but she was now resting peacefully. Peacefully, that is, until she was suddenly splashed with a cold bucket of water.  
  
She jumped up from her cot and screamed. She wiped the water from her eyes and looked over at the pirate who had thrown water on her. She gave him an evil look, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"So sorry Amera! But the Captain ordered me to! Said you need to start early this morning on your tasks. You know the drill!" Amera groaned furiously as she went into another cabin to change her shirt, which was soaked. This will be a long day! She thought to herself.  
  
It had been twelve hours since Amera began working that day, and the sun was now setting. That was without doubt the worst day of my life! Captain Archer had put her to work, that's for sure. He was barking at her the whole time too, and when she complained, he'd make her do even more things. Then, she became so furious at one point, she stood up and hit him. The Captain didn't bleed, but he did hit her down to the ground with his fist, and went over to steer at the helm, leaving her to finish her chores. Amera just hoped she wouldn't have a black eye.  
  
She headed down into the hall, making her way towards her cabin. However, on her way, she heard roaring voices inside the galley. Amera stopped and cracked open the door, looking in at the pirates inside. Almost everyone of the crew was there, they were arguing over something, but Amera didn't know what.  
  
She looked to see if anyone was in the hall, as the pirates hushed their voices. Amera poked her head in a little more to hear their discussion. One extremely dirty pirate whispered, "We have to go something about Archer! He's drivin' me mad! Even more than I already am!"  
  
Other pirates mumbled in agreement and another pirate, who was quite short, spoke up. "He's been pushing us for far too long! Somethin' must be done!" The pirates started to raise their voices, until someone that Amera hadn't seen on the ship before stood up. He was somewhat tall, with curly golden brown hair almost to his shoulders. He was very tan, and he had dark green eyes.  
  
"We will take care of Archer! What we need to do is form a plan! Archer has men on this ship that are loyal to him! We need a way to get around them! Does anyone have any ideas of how to get rid of him?" The room fell silent; the crew wasn't exactly the brightest bunch.  
  
Then, Amera decided that she should take advantage of the situation. She stepped into the room and walked up to the table. "I have a plan, gentlemen, if you don't mind me saying so!" The men were speechless, everyone knew of her reputation. They were shocked, however, because Amera had only spoken to two people on this whole ship for the past year.  
  
Then the green-eyed man replied, "Alright Knightly, what's your idea?" Amera grinned at him, she had prepared for this ever since the day she first met Robert Archer.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It was almost three in the morning; the entire ship sailed in complete silence. Captain Archer was asleep in his gigantic cabin, in the center of the hallway. It was watched by two men; obviously the crew was not to be trusted.  
  
Then, Andrew, the guitar boy, came out from the right side of the hallway, making his way to the two guards. He was playing his guitar softly as he went, not looking at the pirates at all. Then, by the first pirate, he stopped, still playing. Both of them watched him, curiously. All of a sudden, someone tapped the second guard from behind him. As he turned, the pirate that tapped him punched him in the face, knocking him out.  
  
As the guard fell to the floor, the first guard looked to see what had happened. But, as he did so, Andrew hit him in the head with his guitar. The guard fell down fast, and the two pirates smiled with delight.  
  
Inside the Captain's room, the Captain was asleep. Suddenly, when he heard two clunks outside his door, he woke up and sat up in his bed. Then, there were angry voices outside his door. People were banging on his door, trying to get it open. Luckily, the Captain locked it, but he felt his luck may not last for long.  
  
The captain reached under his pillow, pulling out his pistol. He loaded it and prepared to fire, hoping that it would just be a couple drunk, angry pirates. Then, with a big crash, the door swung open and pirates ran in the room.  
  
Captain Archer shot his pistol, hitting a pirate who fell down instantly. Other pirates started to charge him, but they were stopped by some of Archer's loyal crewmembers who came up behind them. The pirates fought in the hallway as well as in the Captain's room. There was madness all around.  
  
The Captain started to get out of his bed, when he felt a sharp pain at his neck. He looked up into the eyes of Amera Knightly. He gulped as she leaned in close to his face. "Morning Cap'n. Sorry to wake you so early, we just had to have an urgent meeting with you." The Captain looked around for anyone who could help him, but Amera just held her sword tighter.  
  
Then suddenly, Amera felt someone grab both her arms and pull her away from Archer. She turned her head to see two of Archer's men had grabbed her. The fighting ceased when this happened, and Captain Archer stood up. "Well, well, what I thought was my loyal crew has turned against me and planned this mutiny! At least I still have some associates who have helped me in dealing with you all!"  
  
He eyed all the pirates; Andrew, the green-eyed man, Amera and the others who had betrayed him. "Now all I want to know is whose idea this was. That is the only person I want to deal with! Speak damn it!"  
  
The room fell silent; no one knew what to do. Not a soul knew who to give the blame for this to, so no one spoke. Right before Archer screamed again, a solemn voice spoke out, "It was me Archer!" Everyone turned toward Amera. Archer signaled the men to let her go, and she gladly walked away from them towards Archer. "I gave these fine pirates this plan, I've hated you from the start Archer, and I'm fed up with your shit! It's time we take care of you, once and for all!"  
  
The Captain laughed at her gloatingly. "What's you gonna do about it Knightly? I have men on this ship that could wipe you out in a second!" Amera went straight up to Archer's old wrinkled face, and brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face; "I'm gonna challenge you to a duel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the first chapter! Hope you guys loved it! Please R&R, I love getting comments. New chapter will be posted soon! ~midnightdreams87 


	2. The Duel

Hello pirate readers! I know it's been a long while since I last posted, but I promise I'll update more! This chapter took me a long time to do, so please b kind, R&R! Now back to Amera's duel! Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moon shone through the grey clouds that night as the entire crew stood out on deck, in a gigantic circle, waiting for the duel to commence. Amera was tying her hair back with a dirty blue scarf. Just then, the green-eyed man who had helped her and the protesting pirates walked up to her.  
  
"Amera, I know that you're an exquisite swordsmen, but Captain Archer has been fighting for years, decades even! Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Amera finished readying her sword and finally looked at him.  
  
"I am doing this for us, all of us. I'm so sick and tired of his shit, and I won't take anymore it from him! Once he's dead mate, I don't care who the new captain will be," They looked over at the other side of the circle, at Archer who was sharpening his sword with a grin. Then the green-eyed man looked over at Amera again. "It just can't be him."  
  
The man knew he couldn't change her mind. He set his hand gently on Amera's shoulder, and she looked up into his dark face. "Good luck Knightly." And with that, he backed away, leaving Amera on the opposite end of the circle, facing the captain.  
  
Archer stood there, in the pale moonlight, his blade glistening with the dew in the air. His arm was pulsing, in rhythm with his quickening heart, preparing for battle. He reached a hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead, keeping his eye on his blade (using it as a mirror) to watch Amera without ceasing.  
  
Then suddenly, he leapt forward, deciding it was more dangerous to wait for Amera. He was intimidated by her, but his adrenaline made him strangely alert. His blade came over head, a fending kent-cut. He came down over her head. He saw her flinch and her sword came up to meet his. They clanged a sound that could have silenced the oceans, two titans fighting for pride and for glory.  
  
As she re-directed his blow, their eyes locked: pure hatred flowed between them, thick enough to be cut by their blades. She sliced at his leg, to immobilize him, but he was too fast for her. With rapid reflexes, he averted the shot and made a gash in left arm, the blood flowing steadily. The pain made her vigilant, and she made a stab for his heart: she missed, but narrowly avoided his next blow.  
  
He came up to her and used his might to pin her to the edge of the ship: He had her. He leaned in. "The tides have turned princess: traitors burn in the ninth layer of Hell." He then looked into her cold eyes, "Remember me as you lay dying."  
  
He backed up, but before he knew it she had kicked the blade out of his hand, and it went up into the air, then came down and she caught it in her own: Two swords to one.  
  
He leaned to his left and grabbed a plank. She made a dive with both swords flying, attacking his head. She came down and he caught both blades in the wood. She struggled to get them out, but Archer had already gotten his sword back. He threw the plank at her, and hit her in the gut. Hard. She winced, and felt herself cough up a little blood. She felt like this was the end.  
  
He readied his sword. "A woman has no place in a duel!" He told her as he lined up his heart with her heart.  
  
The crew was on the edge, they were panicking. Andrew held his guitar tightly, and the green-eyed man felt the fear that Amera did.  
  
She was against the edge of the ship now. He began to charge. She felt her life flash before her eyes, but just as he had struck her, she felt a tiny bit of strength. "Prepare to die, you bastard!" And with that, she used his momentum to skewer him with her sword. She flipped him over her head and off the ship, some of his blood landing on her face. He fell with a scream, and with a final splash, Archer was dead.  
  
The crew cheered and shouted as they ran over to her. Everyone was in high spirits, even the captain's loyal guards were very impressed. Then, one of the pirates yelled out, "Drinks all around! Lets bring out the rum!" Men began to get out the barrels and mugs, and Andrew was the musical entertainment for the night. The merry pirates danced and drank, happy that they now had Archer out of their way.  
  
~*~*~* A little while later...  
  
"Here Knightly, sit down. You can rest in Archer's room tonight. You deserve it. But first I'll help clean you up." The green-eyed man said as he got a few rags out as he and Amera sat in the captain's room. He dabbed a rag in a bucket of water as Amera rolled up her left sleeve. Every movement she made as she did so, the pain filled her mind.  
  
The man then began to clean her wound, but was very gentle. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, as Amera watched him. Curiously, she asked him, "How long have you been on this ship?" He didn't stop cleaning her and replied, "About two months, I used to be on the Phantom, but then I switched to this ship. I didn't realize when I came aboard that Archer was an imbecile."  
  
Amera laughed a little at him, finding the man charming. He was very attractive. His dark wavy hair almost went to his shoulders, and he was very tan and ripped, but not big like most of the pirates on the Avenger. He seemed to be almost thirty. As Amera admired his body, the man spoke, "You're bleeding a little on your back." She straightened up a little. "What? Oh." She came out of her dreams and back into reality. The two thought for a minute, not sure what to do about her cut back.  
  
Then Amera decided to be bold and said, "It's alright, I'll take off my shirt." But the man protested, "No, I don't need you to do that. You could clean it up, I'll leave." He began to get up, but her voice stopped him. "Wait," he turned around and looked into Amera's beautiful face. "I can't reach my upper back green eyes. Come, sit down."  
  
He turned back around and sat on the edge of the bed, next to her. Amera turned her back to him and began to lift up her shirt. She winced a little from the pain, but soon she threw her once white blouse on the ground.  
  
Amera waited for him to put the rag on her back, but he didn't. She sat there a moment, not daring to say a word. The man was admiring Amera's smooth back. She had a beautiful figure, it seemed almost flawless besides the blood stains. She was somewhat tan, and every inch of her skin was shaped to perfection. Then, the man finally soothingly put the rag on her back, cleaning the cuts she had.  
  
His other had held her shoulder, he had such a soft hand. Amera loved being touched this way, she hadn't been since...well...you know what happened (Tomb of Lost Pirates). Then, Amera realized something she hadn't asked him. "Since you already know who I am mate, tell me, what's your name?"  
  
The green-eyed man was silent, so, Amera turned around a little, meeting with his eyes. He had such a handsome face, and she couldn't help but gaze. Then, speaking softly but firmly, the man said, "Torin." He then picked up some of the clean white cloth and tied it around Amera's hurt arm. Then, he slid his hand across Amera's back.  
  
"Your cuts are small. There already closed. You will be able to fight and be active tomorrow." Then, he looked up, finally noticing that Amera was staring at him. She then turned her whole body around and got close to Torin. "How about sooner?" He was silent.  
  
Amera brought he body close enough to where her warm chest stroked his. There was fire in her eyes, and she yearned to be closer to him. Torin became very nervous. He HAD had many women before, but not any that were so forward and strong. As brave as he was, and as smart as he seemed, he had no idea what to say or even what to think.  
  
Then, without warning, Amera picked up her soft slender hand and placed it on Torin's neck. She never once looked away from his eyes, and now they had no room between them. Their lips crept close, and in one quick moment, their lips met. Torin suddenly felt whole, he didn't feel so nervous; so he brought his arms around her, taking her into his arms.  
  
They kept the kiss going, and Amera knew she wanted him more than anything. And as they kissed they fell over onto the bed, going on into the night, filling it with their passion.  
  
~*~*~* Back to three months later...  
  
Jack sat on the merchant ship, in the spice room behind the bags and barrels. As sleep came to him, he thought only of the love that he foolishly lost. 


	3. Old Aquiantances

Hey pirate fanfics! Sorry I haven't been updating recently, I've been terribly busy! This will be my last chapter for a couple of weeks, I'm going off for spring break and I won't b back till then! Anyways, I will keep updating as much as I can!!! Thanks for R&R ~midnightdreams87  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amera had her bags with her, and everything else she owned. She was leaving the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack walked up to her confused, "Amera! What are you doing?" She looked at him straight on, "I'm leaving Jack. I have to start over, you know that," She put her belongings down and brought Jack in for a hug, "You know that I need to go, I'm going to make a new life, the gold will help me get a new ship, a trustworthy crew. Just please don't-" Jack looked at Amera with his dark brown eyes. "Don't look at me that way. I'm going Jack."  
  
Amera picked up her belongings and started to walk off the ship, then stopped and turned. "Unless there's a reason for me to stay." Jack walked up to her in silence. "Jack, do you love me or not?" Everyone was silent, even Will and Elizabeth. Jack and Amera looked at each other for the longest time. Then finally, Jack spoke.  
  
"No, I don't love you." Amera closed her eyes in pain, she didn't cry, she didn't whimper. "Goodbye, Jack." She turned and walked off the ship, and off the docks past Will and Elizabeth. She kept walking up and over a hill, until she was out of their sight, not ever looking back.  
  
And still, Jack was on deck, standing there watching as she walked out of his life.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Jack woke up suddenly, breathing heavily as he sat in the spice room on the merchant ship. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to relax. He had had that dream of Amera ever since the day she walked out of his life. And he let her do it too.  
  
No one on the Black Pearl that day, not even Will and Elizabeth knew why he had let Amera go. But Jack knew. It was true that he had loved her, and he didn't want her to leave. But, he also knew what Amera really wanted. The entire time he spent with her, he figured out what she wanted to do. Amera came to Jack with a broken heart, she had lost her family, her ship, and her love. It had been hard for her, and she did avenge her family and even got Jack and his shipmates bundles of treasure. But, in the end, she still had nothing, only Jack to cling to. Jack realized that day on his ship in Port Royal that Amera needed to start over, try to get back on her feet. He knew if she had stayed, it would only weaken her.  
  
And more importantly, it would weaken him. For his entire life, Jack had been on his own; his father died when he was just a lad, and he had only a few memories of him. So he was independent, and all his life he never worried about anyone but himself. Until she came along. Amera changed everything, but Jack couldn't handle the change. He didn't want the love of one woman and one woman only. He loved all women! So, feeling it was best for both their sakes, he let Amera walk off his ship into another life.  
  
Now after finally getting over his love, he had a bigger problem; he had lost everything! His crew, his gold, and the Black Pearl! It was all gone! And it was his own fault too, if only he hadn't...  
  
Shouting came from above. The men on the ship were running around; Jack stood up and walked over to a small window in the corner of the room. "What's all the fuss about?" He looked out into the ocean, seeing nothing but turquoise water. Then suddenly, a ship came into his view. A pirate ship was preparing to rob the merchant ship!  
  
"Bloody hell!!!" He gathered his affects and headed to the back of the ship. He made his way to a cabin and ran inside, looking for a big window. He looked to his left and there was a window, big enough to let him through. Taking a deep breath, he ran for the open window and jumped out, splashing into the teal water.  
  
He began to swim for the pirate ship, it wasn't the Black Pearl, so he knew that someone on that ship had to be an acquaintance of his that might help him out. He swam up to the ship, grabbing the anchor's chain ready to climb up.  
  
Before he did, he looked back at the merchant ship, which was being boarded by the pirates who were taking everything in sight. Then Jack looked up the anchor at a window near by.  
  
So, he began making his way up the chain to the window. He grabbed the window sill and heaved himself up and into the ship. He fell over onto the solid floor and coughed. Then Jack looked up, finding it to be a dirty cabin where some of the pirates slept. He walked out of the room, looking around the hallway. There were pirates everywhere, walking and shouting all doing different things. So, Jack was relived; he would fit right in and no one would notice him. He could easily look about to find someone that could help him out.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hours after the crew had robbed and blown the merchant ship to pieces, they all were joyfully eating in the galley. Jack merrily grabbed a plate of food and a mug of rum and sat down at a crowded table. He gulped down the rum and ate the food. Then he went up for more rum.  
  
Jack cautiously looked around the room for any familiar pirates he might know. But he didn't recognize anyone. Just then, he saw someone looking at him. A man in the corner smoking a pipe was staring. He had dark wavy hair and fierce green eyes. The man was about Jack's age, and it seemed like he was almost as strong as Jack. But Jack ignored the man and gulped his rum.  
  
But then out of nowhere, two beastly men grabbed each of Jack's arms and led him out of the room. Jack protested, "Hey, I promise this is me only mug of rum!!" But the men lead him out anyways. The green eyed man smiled as they took Jack out of the galley.  
  
They walked quickly through the ship, tightening their grip on Jack. "What in the hell do you want with me? I haven't done anythin' wrong!" He shouted. One of the men spoke, "One of our shipmates saw you swim over from the merchant's ship, Torin suspects you are here to sabotage us. Our Captain will decide what to make of you!"  
  
Abruptly they stopped in front of double doors and swung them open stomping inside. They began to take away Jack's affects: his weapons, coat, and even his hat! They let go of him and he looked in front of him. There was a round table in front of him with only one candle in the middle of it, the room was dark besides the glow. Then, he saw a chair across from him with someone sitting in it. He couldn't see who it was, he really couldn't see anything or anyone it the entire room!  
  
Then, he realized it must have been the Captain. So he took in a breath about to speak, but he was too late. "Do you realize that you have boarded my ship without permission? Do you not know what ship this is?" Jack became puzzled, "No, sorry but your muscles forgot to mention it." He looked back at the two men were standing, waiting to strangle him. Then he looked back at the Captain, "Which pirate ship is this?"  
  
"This is the Avenger mate." Jack knew of the Avenger, there was recently a mutiny on it. Captain Archer was killed and the crew took over. So, Jack stepped into the light of the candle curiously, and asked, "You must be the new Captain then, I need your help mate." Just then, Jack shut up. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The Captain had moved into the light when Jack revealed his face. "The last time you needed help from me, you were in the town square of Port Royal, hanging like a dummy without a cause." Amera grinned at Jack who stood dumbfounded, he couldn't breathe.  
  
That's all for now folks! I love to keep you on your toes! Ch.4 will be up in two weeks!! 


	4. The Feeling of Deceit

Hey fanfic readers! So sorry about the major delay! But here is chapter 4, I worked extremely hard on this one! So please be kind in your reviews! Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack stood there in the dark room, completely awed and speechless. And there sat Amera Knightly, in the Captain's chair, on her ship, the Avenger. He couldn't believe his eyes. You'd think knowing Jack Sparrow the first thought that would come in his mind would be, 'Did she really beat old Robert Archer?' But you'd be wrong to think that, because, this Jack's initial thought was, 'I can't believe it, she looks even more beautiful than the day she left me!'  
  
But of course, as Jack does, he shrugged the thought out of his mind. And then he said, "So I'm guessing you're the one who beat Archer then? Or, did some other shipmate kill 'em and you're just keeping his Captain's chair cozy eh?"  
  
Jack grinned and put his hands on his hips the way he always did. Amera couldn't help but grin at him. "Jack Sparrow." is all she said. And Jack spoke back to her mockingly, "Amera Knightly." She then rolled her eyes, "I can't believe it! You're even more annoying than you ever were!"  
  
He laughed at this, and again continued into his thoughts. His thoughts really only consisted of three things: his ship, his money, and women. So, since he didn't have the first two, you try to guess what he was thinking about.  
  
His eyes gawked at Amera. He watched her long, straight brown hair sit gracefully on her head. And her skin was just as perfectly olive as he had remembered. Her figure still was stunning, and actually even more so since she had toned her body more. Then he locked with her eyes, her ocean blue eyes that made him ponder if life really wasn't imperfect.  
  
At that moment, Amera got up from her chair, which startled Jack a little, but he tried not to let anyone notice. She began walking slowly around the table, coming up to Jack. She stopped just in front of him, and looked up at his face. "It seems you haven't grown at all!" Then she looked down, "Not anywhere!" She began to laugh, and Jack just narrowed his eyes.  
  
An in that instant, he said, "Well, it seems you've still got a sense of humor! But, just one thing lass, you should really consider loosening your belt buckle just a tad!" Then Jack grinned his same old grin, and snickered. Then Amera grew a frown. And, in just a flash, Jack saw a fist, then the ground. That's all he could remember.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Amera walked along the hallway. She loosened the collar on her black blouse that she wore, then she adjusted her tight brown pants, and slicked her fingers through her long dark hair.  
  
Then from around the back corner came Torin, running up to her. "Amera come on! You never answered me! Why? All you've got to do is tell me why!" But she ignored him and kept walking. So he walked along with her not shutting up, "Just tell me and I'll go back to the cabin alright?"  
  
So, Amera sighed and said, "Because I am going to question him; he's done nothing wrong in the first place! He wasn't here on our ship to sabotage us!" But Torin protested all the more, "But how do you know we can trust 'em! E's a lowlife scallywag, and we don't even know who 'e is-" "Wrong Torin! Wrong! I do know who he is and we wasn't here to sabotage us!" She stomped onward, but had a thought and stopped in thought. "Actually, you are right about one thing: he is a lowlife scallywag!" Then she walked up to the end of the hall, to the doorway that led to the bilge.  
  
She stopped and turned around to face Torin and told him, "That's Jack Sparrow. He's a complete imbecile! I know him from the past, and I know he'll tell me what's up. Relax," She kissed him quickly and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll be fine on my own. I have been for quite some time! I'll be in bed later!" He smiled and began to walk away.  
  
Amera opened the door leading to the bilge and was about to walk in when, "Ey Amera!" She turned to look at Torin to see him smiling. "Go easy on 'em! I know how much you can hurt a man!" They both grinned and then she turned and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Torin chuckled to himself, then went off to the cabin.  
  
It was very dark and damp in the room, and Amera went straight over to the prison cell, where Jack was lying down.  
  
"Jack-" "Ey?" Was all he said, lifting his head just a little off the ground. Amera sat down on a barrel, several feet from the cell and took in a deep breath. She crossed her arms and gave Jack a look that could kill a man. So Jack moved up, putting his back against the wall behind him, still sitting on the ground.  
  
Then she gave him an inquisitive look, "Tell me, why exactly did you board my ship? There has to be some reason for your unusual actions." Jack gave her a confused look. "There be no unusualness about me, Cap'n!" He mocked.  
  
All Amera did was frown, then continue, "Let me explain myself then: You were in the bowls of a small merchant ship we just raided, you snuck onto my ship and tried to blend in with everyone else; which is impossible in your case," Jack narrowed his eyes at her, but she kept talking, "and you did all of this without your ship or your crew! On top of that, just an hour ago before you knew my identity you asked me, the captain, for help. Now Jack, could you tell me what in the hell in going on?"  
  
Jack sighed and thought he'd be stuck here anyways, and he did need her help, even though he wouldn't admit it, he might at well tell her. So, he stood up, cracked his knuckles and began pacing his cell.  
  
"Alright, a little less than a year ago, I was sailin' my ship, the Black Pearl. It was a clam cool night, and my crew was below deck havin' a good ol' time. It was really quite nice since we had all the gold to buy rum and- " "Jack!" Amera interrupted. She motioned for him to get on with the story, and he put up his hands in apology.  
  
"Then, without my noticin' a ship came up out of no where, ready for attack. I rang the bell for my crew to come up and ready for the battle, but we didn't have enough time. My crew was easily captured, as was I; even though I put up a really hard fight I was caught. The enemy ship's captain came up to my and told me that I didn't deserve the Pearl, that it was too valuable. And so, he imprisoned my crew and made me walk my own plank. They threw my affects into the water below, and I was pushed overboard. I gathered my affects and watched them throw objects and items off my ship. They threw over a dresser that I saw and so I grabbed hold of it as they sailed off with both ships."  
  
"I was floating in the middle of the Caribbean Sea for four days. Without food, without water, just left to die. Until, a quaint trader's ship stopped by me and brought me aboard. They took me to St. Lucia, which was the closest island, and left me to find my way. Ever since then, I've been trying to get anyone that I know that could help me in rescuing my ship and my crew. Amera," He stood right next to the bars and looked into her eyes, "I need you and your crew to help me. I'll give you 25 percent of me plunder if you do. There's no one else that could help me now. I'm just asking for one chance. Just like the one I gave you."  
  
Amera calmly rose from the barrel and walked over to the bars where Jack was holding onto. "Jack, I do know what you're going through. I know how difficult it could be, loosing everything. And sometimes, I can't bear the thought of almost loosing my life that day on the sea." She was breathing heavy now, and Jack looked at her sincerely. Then she continued, "Your deal is fair. I'll help you." She then put her soft hand on Jack's, and leaned in close. He could smell her sweet honey smell again. Oh how he wanted to melt! So, he got up enough courage and said, "Amera, listen, there's something I need to tell you, I-" Then, she looked up into his eyes with hope, and said softly, "Jack, I really, truly, don't give a rat's ass what you have to say to me!" She let go of his hand and turned swiftly, making her hair whack Jack in the head. She marched over to the door and swung it open, then turned back to Jack for one last sentence. "I'll wake you in the morning Jack, be ready to work as hard as you've ever worked tomorrow; remember, you're a prisoner on this ship!" With that, she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
Jack slowly sat down in his cell. He felt like he was in shock. At that point, he felt the overwhelming feeling of deceit. 


	5. A Fight and a Scar

Ahoy again ya pirate readers! Seriously though, thank you guys for reviewing! I love to get them! If you have any questions that aren't getting summed up in my story, please let me know! And now, back to the fanfic!  
  
The sun crept out from over the sea that early summer morning. However, Jack, in the bilge of the ship, had no window and couldn't see any light. That was until, the cabin door swung open brightening the room.  
  
Jack was lying face down on the floor of his prison cell. The large bald headed man, who had opened the door, walked over to Jack's cell and whipped out a key. Jack rose his head some to see who it was, then groaned and put his head back down. "Thanks for the wake up call mate, but I'm sleepin' in this mornin'."  
  
The bald headed man unlocked the door, swung it open and walked in, towering over Jack's slothful body resting on the ground. So, the man grunted, and kicked Jack hard in his side. "Oww! Right, I've changed my mind! It'll be good to get up and get some exercise today!" He slowly got up, holding his side the whole time and headed out of the cell with the bald pirate right behind him.  
  
Up on deck it was very lively. There were pirates everywhere doing their own daily tasks and there was a bustle in everyone. Jack was tempted to bark some orders at the shipmates, but then he realized that this wasn't his ship; even though it was quite similar in some ways.  
  
Then, he heard her speak. "Bill, I told you to swab the starboard side! Now get on it! And Robert, belay that talk and get up to the lookout like I told you!" Amera was of course at helm, steering her ship. She then looked in Jack's direction and nodded at the bald pirate to bring Jack to her.  
  
The bald guard shoved Jack and so, he started up the stairs. As they did, Jack turned back and said to the guard, "You know I think you should learn some manners son-" Just as he said that, Torin came down the steps, his shoulder hitting Jack sharply on his way. He kept walking but turned his head and said mockingly, "Sorry, didn't see you there!" He looked at Jack with pure hatred. And all Jack could do was grin and say, "I'll be sure to be noticed next time then!" He grinned slyly then turned and walked up the rest of the steps. Torin tried to relax as he walked away.  
  
Amera stood at the helm, wind on her face. She enjoyed owning her own ship very much. And even more, she enjoyed what was about to come. At that moment, Jack swaggered over to her with his guard following.  
  
"Good morning Jack! Hope Francis didn't wake you up too early!" Jack looked back at the bald pirate known as Francis and then back at Amera, "Not at all Cap'n! I've enjoyed every moment on this splendid ship of yours!" Amera smiled at him, "Wonderful! Then let's get down to business!" Jack then became interested, "Great! Now, the last time I saw the Pearl was near St. Lucia where I was picked up by the local merchants. So I think we should start there." Amera listened to this, then nodded. "So, hows about I help with the steering and directing to the island and we can-"  
  
"Hold on just one moment Jack! I never agreed to that part of the deal!" Jack raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Amera tapped her fingers on the helm and put her other hand on her waist. She pondered, then smiled. It was the biggest smile she's ever had. "Well, I've agreed to help you in your search for your ship, Jack. However, I never said you'd be working up here with me at the helm the entire time!"  
  
Jack crossed his arms, he knew what was ahead of him. "Jack, you are to clean my ship. Swab from the stern up to the bow. Then you are to clean the galley top to bottom, and finish up with the lavatories. Francis will equip you with your supplies. Savvy?"  
  
Jack sighed, "Do I even have a say in this love?" Amera chuckled a tad, then replied happily, "No, you really don't!"  
  
It was almost a quarter to six o'clock and Jack was just cleaning up the last bathroom. "This has been the lowest point in my life." As Jack put his mop and bucket away, he smelled of raw fish and sea salt. So, he decided to jump in the bath down the hall then get some grub with the rest of the crew.  
  
During the course of the day, Amera agreed to Jack staying in one of the quarters on the ship instead of his cell. However, it was only the size of a broom closet, except it had a cot stuck inside. But Jack didn't mind, he'd had worse.  
  
After he cleaned up, he left his room and headed to the galley. Almost everyone was in there, it was packed. Jack grabbed a large mug of rum and took a bowl of meat stew. Then he sat down and watched the festivities. There were drunk pirates dancing and some playing instruments, then some just sat and drank merrily. Jack was somewhat surprised, no one really tried to fight each other. Amera really kept things in line on her ship. Even though the wench was a pain, she did know how to keep everything in order.  
  
Then, someone tapped Jack hard on his back. So Jack turned around slowly, slyly drinking his rum as his eyes met with Torin. He calmly set down his rum and asked, "Is there a problem mate?" Torin gave him a fierce stare, "Aye, your in my seat." "Ah, sorry, didn't know." And Jack turned around again and sipped his rum, not budging. Then Torin pushed Jack and shouted, "I said get up!"  
  
Jack, having split his rum, set down his mug, wiped himself off, and got up, coming close to Torin's face, "What's your name son?" He grunted, "Torin." Jack crossed his arms, and started walking around him. "Torin, do you know who I am?" By now, all the other pirates were watching. "Yes, you're the infamous Jack Sparrow." Some of the pirates gasped. Andrew, in the corner, was twining his guitar, and when he heard that, he suddenly became interested and went over to the crowded pirates.  
  
"Aye," Said Jack, stopping in front of Torin. "Then what have you got against me? What have I ever done to upset you?" Then, Torin got really pissed off. "What?!? Don't I look familiar to you at all?" Sparrow began to think, how could he possibly know this boy-then it hit him. He knew exactly who Torin Weller was.  
  
About three years ago, Jack was in a pub in Tortuga. He was drunk and having a great time, talking to one of the town wenches. Then, a man with short dark hair and fierce green eyes came up to him and said, "Ey! That's my wench you scallywag!" Taking the girl from Jack's arms. The girl tried to get Torin to calm down, but he just pushed her to the side and came toward Jack. They both started to fight, both stumbling every so often because they both had been drinking. Eventually, Jack knocked Torin out and swaggered away with the girl, never seeing him again.  
  
Until now.  
  
"I'd like to finish that fight the way it was meant to be finished!" Torin said in but a whisper. Jack just stood there, taking in all the old happy memories. But, as he did, a fist flew his way and he was too slow to react. Jack didn't fall to the ground, but the hit extremely hurt; his lip was bleeding. So, he tackled Torin to the ground and began to punch him. But, by the second punch, Torin grabbed Jack's fist and punched him in the left eye.  
  
With Jack moaning with pain, Torin got up and kicked Jack over and over in the side. Then the bald headed Francis came up, "Alright Torin, he's had enough." Torin kicked him one last time, then left the galley.  
  
Jack coughed up some blood, the last hit was the worst. And he really couldn't see at that moment cause his left eye was swollen shut, and the other one hurt from the headache he had. He then suddenly felt someone help him up, he didn't know who. He remembered walking somewhere; that was until he blacked out.  
  
Jack had slept after he went into unconsciousness. It wasn't until he felt someone put a soft damp cloth on his forehead. He tried to open his left eye, but it refused. He opened his right, seeing where he was. It was a room. It was pretty nice; it had a window with curtains and a small cozy bed, which he was in. Then, he saw his nurse. And she looked just like an angel.  
  
"Amera," Jack forced out of him. He was still very weak. She put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet. Your too weak to talk." But he still tried, "Where am-" It took all his strength to say those two words. "It's alright. Your in Andrew's cabin. He brought you to me an hour ago. He's letting you stay here until you get your strength back. And don't worry, he doesn't mind your closet a bit." She laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry about Torin Jack. He isn't the friendliest guy, and he's very aggressive, and he's really strong." She began to wonder off little bit, but stopped herself and started talking again.  
  
"Don't think that I fancy you Jack," She took another wet rag and kept cleaning up his wounds on his bare chest. "I'm just the only nurse on this ship, the last one died in a raid. So I'm the captain and the nurse." She started wrapping up his wounds and was very gentle about it. Jack forgot how soft she was. "There, that should do it." Finishing up his bandages. "I'm cleaning your shirt, since there were blood stains on it. You'll get it back in no time. Now, just try to rest, you can't get up for a day or two. Just stay here and recover your strength."  
  
Jack just looked at her. This was the first time since Amera was on the Black Pearl that he had done that, look at her. Not just her beauty, but past that. She cleared her throat and began to get up. But as she did, Jack reached for her. "Wait, Jack-" Btu she stopped. He was touching her bar neck. He looked at her curiously, and she knew what he had been reaching for. Her father's navy sapphire locket.  
  
"Oh, my locket. I uh," She began to grow really uncomfortable. "I lost it. Goodnight Jack! I'll check on you tomorrow!" She got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She stood there outside of his room for a while before going to her quarters. That really was the first time that Amera pitied Jack Sparrow. 


	6. The Kiss

The next morning Amera was out on the deck, enjoying her everyday routine. She steered the Avenger through the blue waters and her crew was working about the ship restlessly. Still, she couldn't get the previous night out of her head. That stare, Jack's stare, it was impossible to let go of it.  
  
And throughout the day, she tried to keep her mind on other things, but nothing helped. Finally, she made up her mind.  
  
Jack awoke around ten o'clock that morning, and was still exhausted. His left eye was still shut, it felt very swollen. He felt too tired to get out of bed, but too conscious to go back to sleep. So he looked around, twiddling his fingers. Then, he saw a book on the table next to his bed. He couldn't read well, but he did know a few words or two in the book, and spent his time trying to make out what the other words were.  
  
After Jack spent sometime reading, or what seemed like reading, there was a faint knock on his door. It opened, revealing Amera with a small tray with her. She kicked the door shut and placed the tray down next to Jack. On it was a hunk of bread, a bowl of soup, and some coffee.  
  
"Eat up mate. There's not a lot left in the kitchen. It's a good thing we'll be in St. Lucia soon, we need to stock up badly!" Jack had already started gorging down the food, and looked up at Amera when she mentioned St. Lucia. "Yeah, we'll be there in two days if the weather stays this nice."  
  
After Jack had finished the food, he looked at his mug of coffee and then up at Amera ready to throw her out the window if she didn't get him some rum instead. "Oh, Jack! Don't be so stubborn. Drink that up; it'll help you get your strength back." Jack gave her a look, then did as he was told.  
  
"Well, since you don't have your voice back yet, obviously," Amera added, "I guess it would be good for you to know what I've been up to for the last two years...Unless you have something more productive to do in bed today!" Jack rolled his eyes and gestured her to talk.  
  
And she did, she talked for hours. Even Jack was astonished she could talk that much. Still, her adventures were quite fascinating. She told of her journey in coming upon the Avenger, and all the raids and battles she had. What interested Jack the most was her defeat of the dreaded Robert Archer. Amera definitely had been busy all this time. But, Jack still wanted one question answered.  
  
"It was very exciting, really, and Archer was quite a challenge-" Amera stopped talking when Jack reached out for her. Before she could protest, she realized Jack was touching her neck once again, wanting to know what she did with her father's necklace. "Jack, I already told you, I lost it." However, Jack was unconvinced. He stared at her, an unbearable stare. For five whole minutes, they sat in silence, until, Amera could stand his stare no longer.  
  
"Fine! You want the truth Jack? Then here it is! I threw it away Jack, I threw that bloody necklace into the sea! The day I left your ship, as a matter of fact. I asked you if you loved me, and you told me, you told me you didn't! So I left, not bothering to even look back. I went to a cliff and threw that stupid sapphire away. I wanted to forget my memories! I wanted a new life! I didn't want to remember you, or anyone, or anything anymore!" By the end of her speech, Amera realized she was standing, and she had obviously been yelling. She was breathing heavily, and Jack was still sitting there; though he was startled by Amera's outburst, he tried to play it cool.  
  
Amera then put her hand on her face, and wiped away a tear. She had no idea that she had cried. She could feel the pain rising inside of her, the memory of everything she had long forgotten. She sighed, and said to Jack, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I...I feel horrible." And to her surprise, she suddenly heard a loud voice, "Oh don't worry poppet, I enjoyed the show very much. Next time you feel like you need to scream your lungs out, my door's always open!"  
  
Jack crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head in satisfaction. Amera was rising with such anger and emotion, that all she could do was turn and walk out of the room, shutting the door as she went, dead silent. Jack thought that his humor would've cheered her up, make her smile even. However, his plan had backfired.  
  
Amera stomped out of the room completely mad and frustrated with Jack. All she ever did was be nice to him, tell him of her adventures. And then he goes and messes up everything. She didn't know what to do, or what to think. So, she walked down the hallway, going to the only place in her new life that made sense.  
  
"Amera, I'm really really sorry for what I said earlier, want to get some rum?" Jack talked with himself as he walked down the lonely hallway late that night. He was almost completely healed from the fight with Torin; except his left eye, which was getting better but it was still hard to see.  
  
He put his faded red bandanna back over his head, and cleared his throat as he stopped in front of Amera's quarters. "What in the hell am I doing?" He muttered before he knocked gently on her door. There was no reply. So, he shrugged and opened the door himself and walked in, closing it behind him.  
  
The room was dark, Jack could barely see anything. He looked around until he saw Amera's bed, and she was there, fast asleep. Jack made his way over, but then stopped. She was naked. From where he was, all he could see was her back side; though it wasn't very clear because he only had one good eye. However, at that moment, the apology left his mind completely.  
  
He slowly walked over to the edge of the bed. Jack thought for only a moment, until he got in the bed with her. He got close behind her and started rubbing her back. She was much firmer and tougher than the time she was on Jack's ship. Then, in the darkness, she turned over, only coming closer to Jack. And without any a dew, they kissed.  
  
But, the kiss wasn't like the last kiss Jack and Amera shared. And he noticed there was something different about her, something very different. Jack came out of the kiss and looked close into her eyes. Actually, it was his eyes. Jack and Torin screamed as they laid there on Amera's bed.  
  
Jack jumped up and automatically wiped off his lips in disgust. Meanwhile, Torin wrapped a bed sheet around his waist. "What in the hell do you think you were doing?" Torin yelled. "Oh, I'd like to ask you the same question!" Jack shouted back. There was no more discussion. They both leaped on each other and began wrestling angrily on the ground.  
  
"What's going on here?" Amera said loudly and confusedly as she came into the room with a lantern in her fist. She set it on a nearby table as the two men got up from the floor and looked at her angrily. Jack was about to speak, when Torin pushed him out of his way and stated, "He came in here and kissed me Amera! You see, I told you there was something funny about him! He's a bloody puff!" "That's a bloody lie! I thought you were Amera! And the only puff here is you, mate!" And that's all it took, they turned on each other and began shouting as loudly as they could.  
  
However, they stopped when they heard something. It was a chuckle, which soon became a full-out laugh. Amera was laughing, almost crying. She sank down to the floor hysterically. Jack and Torin looked at each other confusedly, then back at Amera. After a few minutes, she began to calm down. She stood back up and wiped her tears away. She didn't say a word.  
  
"Where have you been all night? I've been waiting here for you!" Torin asked curiously. Jack agreed, "Aye, I came in this room lookin' for you!" Amera only sighed, and took off her black coat. Then she crossed the room over to the two and said softly, "I'm very tired. I hope you don't mind if I get some sleep? Savvy?" She led the two to the door, opened it and pushed them out gently. "I have to say, thank you! That was the funniest thing I've seen all evening! Next time you two feel like you need to scream your lungs out, my door's always open!" Jack looked at Amera in shock, as did Torin. "Night boys! See you bright and early tomorrow!" She shut her door, leaving Jack and half naked Torin in the hallway. Amera had just gotten back at Jack, and embarrassed Torin completely. All the two did was look at each other, then Jack looked back at the door and asked, "You're not gonna tell anyone about tonight, are you?" 


	7. The Lies and Charms of Jack Sparrow

Jack walked out of his cabin the next morning at sunrise, putting on his brown coat as he went. He didn't sleep a wink the night before; so much was on his mind. There was his ship, the Black Pearl, and his crew in danger; Amera, and everything she had said and didn't say that night before still picked at him; and of course, Jack wouldn't speak or even look at Torin after the lip lock they had shared. Indeed, many things were troubling the mind of Jack Sparrow.  
  
However, that morning Jack tried to focus on only one thing, St. Lucia. They were due to arriving at the island that day, and he needed a plan, a good one, in finding a way to track down his ship.  
  
He stepped out on the Avenger's deck that morning, still somewhat silent and at ease. Only a few men were out, so it was easy to move around. He looked around, and didn't see Amera anywhere. But, he did see a familiar face up at the helm, and decided to say hello.  
  
Francis, the big bald-headed sailor, was steering the ship that morning. It was a peaceful day, until an abrupt voice said, "Good mornin' Francis! What a beautiful day it is! Wouldn' you say so?" He turned to find Jack at his side, gleaming at him. Francis turned back to the sea and said nothing until Jack spoke yet again. "Say, do you think I could steer for a tad? I am Captain of the Black Pearl as you know! Savvy?"  
  
But Francis only shook his head and said in a low ruff voice, "Can't do that Sparrow, under orders of Cap'n Knightly. She specifically said not to let ya steer her ship." Offended, Jack nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Well then Francis, where is our beloved Captain this mornin?" Francis pointed all the way to the bow of the ship. On the starboard side, Jack could barely see Amera facing the sea, grasping the rail of the ship.  
  
Jack patted Francis on the back and replied, "Cheers mate!" As he headed towards the stairs, Francis's hand grasped Jack's collar and said, "Wouldn't do that if I were you. She never likes being disturbed when she's up there. Anyone who does gets a black eye, at least." He let go of Jack's collar, and Jack coolly fixed it to where it was of his own style again.  
  
Then Jack said cockily, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Ta." And saying nothing more, Jack boldly walked down the steps towards the bow. Francis rolled his eyes, and went back to his thoughts, concentrating on the ocean.  
  
At the bow of the ship, Amera stood, holding the railing, deep in her thoughts. Like Jack, many things filled her mind. There was her ship and crew that she busily had to keep in order, the search and capture of the Black Pearl, having both Torin and Jack fighting in her room the night before, and memories Amera had tried to forget for so long.  
  
The last thought was the most painful to think of. Up until yesterday she was able to forget her past and worry about her new way of life. But now, her feelings were again taking hold of her.  
  
There was something that no one, not even Jack knew about Amera. She had made a promise to herself. She promised that she would never love anyone again after being hurt over and over. And she had made that promise two years ago; the day she was crushed by Jack himself, in Port Royal.  
  
Now, she had a new problem arising. Her oath had worked up until now, because she was starting to have feelings for-  
  
"Scuse me Captain! But I was just wonderin' if I could have a little chat with ya!" Amera turned to Jack at her left, and was a bit surprised he actually asked to speak with her. "Jack, you do realize how badly I can hurt you for interrupting me deep in my thoughts?" Jack thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah." Showing no sign of danger. Amera knew he loved to annoy her, even if she did beat the crap out of him for it. So, she sighed and simply said, "Fine! For now, I'll let it slide."  
  
Jack put his hands together and bowed slightly in thanks. Then he started, "So, I wanted to ask you what the plans are when we get to St. Lucia." Amera nodded, "Aye, I'll send a group ashore and they'll search the docks for any sign of the Black Pearl and- what was the name of the ship that attacked you Jack? You were in the water when it sailed off, didn't you see the name on the back?"  
  
Startled by the question, Jack thought for a moment, looking in any direction except Amera's deep blue eyes. And looking slightly tense, he answered, "I-I don't remember. It was really bright out and the waves were fierce." Amera nodded at him in approval, and Jack began to be relieved. Until, she grew a curious look on her face, "What about the Captain, he talked to you. Do you remember what he looked like? Maybe he told you his name?"  
  
"No no! No one said his name! And also, his crew was beating the daylights outta me as he talked. Brutal pirates they were!" "Oh, I'm sorry Jack. Well, we'll search the docks and ask around in some of the local bars. Maybe someone has seen something suspicious. There's are plan, are you satisfied?"  
  
"Well, not entirely. I wanted to ask you about last night. You see-" Jack stopped in mid-sentence, because Amera started to laugh about the previous night; however, she stopped when Jack gave her a stern look. "You see, I've been meanin' to ask you about you and Torin. He was in your bed, naked." Jack said this with a look of disgust on his face and continued, "Are you two goin' at it or what?"  
  
Amera smiled a little, and replied, "Jack, I find it rude of you to come picking away at my private life. I am insulted! However, if you are so interested in my affairs, the fact is I am sleeping with him. You're not jealous, are you?" "What kind of man do you think I am? Course I'm not jealous, just curious is all!" Amera smiled again, this time bigger. Soon, she was laughing, and Jack joined in. As they calmed down, Jack became serious and asked, "Amera, do you really-" But he was cut off by Amera who had looked out over the sea, and shouted out, "Land ho!"  
  
It was midday when they arrived and docked in the St. Lucia port. After Amera organized a group to go ashore, she put Francis in charge of watching over the ship with the rest of the crew.  
  
The small group that went ashore was not a happy one. It consisted of Amera, Andrew, Torin, and Jack. As they made their way through the docks, they spotted a pub called 'The Oyster's Pearl'.  
  
Amera halted them and said, "Alright men. We're going to split up if we want to cover more ground. So, Andrew, you come with me and we'll check out the rest of these docks. Jack!" Jack turned his head back to Amera after checking out a few pirate wenches that had walked by and nodded to her. "You and Torin look in the town for anyone who could help us. Ask any bartenders in the pubs and see what you can find out. We meet back at the Oyster's Pearl six o'clock. Savvy?"  
  
Andrew nodded to her, but Torin and Jack didn't feel too happy about the situation. Jack crossed over to Amera and put his hands on her shoulders. "Ey Knightly, maybe I should go with you, just in case you need a strong pair of hands to help you out if there's trouble. No offense to you mate!" Andrew rolled his eyes faintly. "So, what you says about that?" "Hold on just a second Sparrow! If Amera here wants to be safe, she'd be best off with me, at least I know how to fight!" Torin had come over and was on Amera's other side glaring at Jack. "Oh, you think that do ya mate?" Jack whispered. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do!" "Then, I'll show you what I can-"  
  
But before Jack even touched Torin, they each felt a knife digging into their throats. Amera had whipped them out in a flash as she saw them approaching each other and stepped in front of them. "Listen you maggots, you're both getting on my last nerve about this nonsense! If I hear any more complaining or arguing or fighting of either of you, I'll be happy to put you both in the brig for as long as it suits me."  
  
Both Torin and Jack raised their eyebrows in surprise and fright. Then as Amera put her knives away, she muttered, "And the longer the better!" Then she nodded to Andrew and the two took off down the docks, leaving Torin and Jack to cover the town.  
  
Jack cleared his throat and dusted his brown hat, then put it on his head. "Right, guess we're to check out the town then mate!" But Torin just walked past him muttering, "I have nothing to say to you." Jack just smiled and followed him into the streets of St. Lucia.  
  
Amera and Andrew walked in silence down the docks, the hours were passing by quite quickly. They had seen docked ships, but nothing suspicious. There was the Loveless, the Executioner, another called the Faithful, and one called the Endurance. It was already five o'clock and they haven't had any luck. Finally, Amera spoke, "This is hopeless. We have talked to everyone out here! No one knows anything about our mystery ship!"  
  
"Well Captain, that's just the problem, it's a mystery ship." Andrew stated. Amera turned in confusion, "What do you mean?" "We don't know much about this ship at all. You even said Jack didn't know the name of the enemy or his ship. He didn't know much at all! All we could tell them was that the Black Pearl was missing and some pirates have been sailing around with it. Some people don't even believe the Black Pearl exists! And how do we know that the Black Pearl is sailing around anyway? It could be docked somewhere unknown while the pirates sail around in their own ship, or not at all! No wonder nobody knows anything about it!"  
  
After his full out explanation, he fell silent and started walking again. But Amera was baffled by his knowledge. "Blimey Andrew! Never figured you a problem solver very much! You're pretty smart!" He chuckled a little and said, "Thanks. I know my stuff when it comes to difficult times. But I only help out when I'm really needed." And all she could say back was, "Well, if you keep this up, a promotion will definitely be in store for you!"  
  
But he didn't seem very enthusiastic about it, Andrew just kept walking without a word. Until Amera added, "Also, after this whole adventure of retrieving Jack's beloved boat, I could make a stop in Grenada. I hear there's a very lovely girl living there, if you're interested in going. If not, I totally-" "No no! That would be good!" Andrew insisted. Amera just smiled, and so did he. "Thank you," He said. "Ey, you're my shipmate, you'd do the same for me! However, I doubt I'll ever give up the fabulous life of piracy for love."  
  
"It seems love is on your doorstep already, Captain!" Andrew said with a smirk. "Oh, please! Torin and Jack? They're just two imbeciles who are trying to show that their the dominant male when they win the prize, and they won't for that matter or any other!" Amera stated. "Really, well, in my opinion, I think that isn't true! I saw the way you and Jack were this morning at the bow. You were flirting!" Amera laughed in shock, "Flirting? With Jack? Be serious! I'd never-"  
  
Amera stopped mid sentence in awe. Andrew didn't know what had happened until he noticed a man walking out from the shadows. The man said, "Amera! I'm so glad I've found you! Something has happened, the Black Pearl was-" But she cut him off, "No, it's ok, I already know Gibbs." Andrew still was clueless, he had no idea who this Gibbs character was. But Amera did, he was Jack's first mate on the Black Pearl.  
  
It was six o'clock as Jack and Torin made their way back to the docks outside of the pub, The Oyster's Pearl. Jack just stood and hummed a tune in his head, while Torin looked around for Amera frantically and said, "I wonder if she had more luck then we did! Maybe she found the pirates who stole your ship; or worse, they found her!" He had been worried all day, talking about Amera constantly. Jack was annoyed by it, but he kept his cool and kept humming to 'A Pirate's Life For Me.' He was actually quite happy. He was coasting through this whole ordeal quite nicely, and had a free place to eat and sleep as Amera sailed him to his ship. He didn't have a care in the world.  
  
And as he thought, Torin burst his bubble, "There she is! Amera! I was so worried, are you alright?" Amera walked up to him, "Yes, I'm fine-" But before she said anymore, Torin took her by the waist and kissed her. Amera didn't mind, and she liked seeing Jack swell up in jealously. But when the kiss broke off, she noticed he hadn't seen it, a look of fright and shock was on his face.  
  
"Gibbs!" He whispered. Gibbs came over to Jack, "Hullo Sparrow. Good to see you alive and well for the most part." Gibbs didn't seem too happy to see Jack, as he just patted him on the shoulder and turned back to Amera and the group. "Thank you again for giving me a lift on your ship Miss Knightly, and what a beauty she is may I add!"  
  
"I'm much obliged Gibbs! You're welcome on my ship anytime! Right, I think that we should have a long talk about your trials since the Black Pearl, but let's board first. This town gives me the creeps!" Torin laughed flirtingly, and Andrew smiled as everyone headed for the ship.  
  
As they walked, Amera approached Gibbs and asked him, "Ey, you didn't seem so friendly with Jack back there, everything alright?" He looked back at Jack who was lingering, and in a quiet voice said, "Well, I'm still a little upset with him about the whole incident at The Oyster's Pearl those months ago, but we'll be fine soon enough!" And with that, Gibbs went on ahead with Torin and Andrew.  
  
But Amera however, stopped dead in her tracks. "Jack, come over here!" she said with a stern voice. And when Jack heard her, he slowly stopped, turned, and walked back to her near the pub. "What can I do for you Captain?" He said as sweetly as he could. "What happened?" She confronted him. "What are you talking about?" "Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Torin, Gibbs, and Andrew at this time had already boarded, while Amera stood furious at Jack near the docks.  
  
"No, why don't you enlighten me love." He said in his charm. "Something else happened all those months ago. At this very pub! Gibbs mentioned something about it! What happened here Jack! Tell me!" As Amera kept questioning Jack, they didn't notice what was going on behind them on the Avenger.  
  
"Nothing happened! All we did was come here and have a few drinks, there were some problems, but they're being worked out is all! I swear!" He answered. Amera sighed, she knew she could get nothing else out of Jack. So, she smoothed out her black coat she wore, and turned to walk to her ship. But as she did, she almost tripped from the sight she saw. Her ship was leaving, without her! It was already sailing away. She and Jack ran to the end of the dock, and noticed something strange about the voyage. It wasn't just her ship sailing, but there was a ship directly beside it. It was called, The Endurence.  
  
Amera's mouth dropped. With what breath she had left she said, "I saw that ship docked just a few yards down today!" And with Jack's mouth agape as well, he came out saying, "And I was playing a card game here with the men from that ship months ago!"  
  
Then, Amera turned to look at Jack, and took a real good look. That was the first truthful thing he had spoken to her or anyone since he snuck onto her ship weeks ago. Clearly, Jack Sparrow had some explaining to do. 


	8. Accusing the Decitful

  
  
The sun was setting as the Avenger, Amera's ship, sailed out into the ocean, without her. She could feel her heart sinking; everything she had worked so hard for was slipping right out of her fingertips. Amera fell to her knees as the Endurance and the Avenger sailed side by side further and further away.  
  
She was so full of loss and despair, but at the same time was filling with rage. Yet, she was so confused how it all had happened. How had her ship been taken when there were so many of her shipmates onboard? Were they ambushed? Or did someone onboard turn against them? All Amera knew was that all her resources and information were onboard because she hadn't thoroughly investigated Gibbs. And he, Andrew, and Torin were now being taken and all she had was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jack! Amera felt stupid, this entire time she had been looking everywhere for information and clues and she forgot to check in the obvious place! She turned around quickly, but found no one on the docks with her.  
  
Jack, who was just passing the Oyster's Pearl, was casually walking away from the docks where he left Amera; trying to stay absolutely relaxed so no one would notice his panic. Then suddenly, Amera ran up beside Jack and pushed him against the wall outside the bar, holding him up so he wouldn't slither away. Obviously, she had noticed him panic.  
  
"What happened here that night Jack?" Amera shouted as she slammed Jack against the wall. "OW! Knightly, there's a board that's digging into my neck! Stop it!" She slammed him again, "Tell me what really happened to your ship Jack; you haven't been as honest as I thought!" "Don't you know what kinda man I am Amera? A dishonest one, and you can always trust that I'll be dishonest. Honestly, I thought you'd already figured that one out!"  
  
Amera let out a sigh as she stood there, holding up Jack against his will, then spoke, "Looks like I hafta do this the hard way!" Then Jack looked at her in curiosity and asked, "Wasn't this the hard way?" She smiled spitefully and without a warning, made a fist and punched Jack unconscious.  
  
His eyes were glazed and hazy as Jack woke up. But, when his full eyesight was back, he couldn't see much. He stood up, but wobbled back over. He was on a boat, no bigger than fifteen feet with only a rudder and a sail. Amera was steering as she looked into the darkness, not caring that Jack had woken up.  
  
In it fit of confusion and anger, Jack hollered, "What in the hell are you doing Knightly?" Amera responded to him with what seemed no energy or interest. "I'm getting my ship back is what I'm doing! From here on out I don't care if you ever see the Black Pearl again, I'm through with you and your crap!"  
  
Then, Jack looked around at the boat and asked in frustration, "Where did you get this boat?" "From the harbor," Amera replied, "I used a few of your gold pieces you had in your inner coat pocket and bought it. That should pretty much make up for half the food and rum you've consumed on my ship!"  
  
More and more Sparrow was growing furious. He kicked a bucket that was on the floor and stomped over to Amera and asked his final question, "Why bother bring me with you then since you loathe me so damn much?" Amera chuckled a little, then instantly removed the pistol from her belt and pointed it square at Jack's forehead. "I never had a proper conversation with you our whole adventure together, that's why." She motioned him to sit down and he did with a sigh, he knew what things he would have to confess.  
  
"Let me just start from the beginning," Jack said as Amera slowly sat down still guiding the boat with her left hand. "Because that's when things got mad."  
  
7 months ago  
  
"Drinks all around for these fine gentlemen, mate!" Jack was in the Oyster's Pearl that evening, enjoying some rum with a few sailors he had just met. There were three at the time, all shipmates on the ship, The Endurance. Jack was sitting and talking with them, not thinking much of anything.  
  
Gibbs was also there, not drinking as much as Jack had but was having a good time. That's when the first mistake was made. Gibbs got up from the table everyone was at to go back to the men's room; by the time he was back, the card game had started, poker.  
  
Jack was pretty good at it, but, what he didn't know was that The Endurance sailors liked to cheat. The game went on for quite awhile, and Gibbs was beginning to become unsure about the sailors. Theodore, one of the pirates, was the last one left playing against Jack. And that's when the third round of drinks came out. One of the Endurance pirates brought them to the table, laughing as he went. Then he passed a mug of rum to Jack, who gulped it down thinking nothing of it.  
  
The two card players started betting more than money that night, they started with objects they possessed on their ships. Jack bet one of his many revolvers; then, Theodore came out and bet The Endurance. Everyone was floored, even Jack. When Jack asked hazily how Theodore could bet his Captain's ship, he replied, "I am the Captain of The Endurance." Jack was impressed, as well as really drunk. However, Gibbs wasn't. He knew something bad was going to happen if Jack continued to play cards.  
  
Just then, Jack made up his mind and with a very slurred voice said, "How's about I put in my own ship against yours, and winner keeps all. Savvy?" Gibbs knew it would happen, and without thinking, he got up from his chair and started yelling at Jack. But when Theodore's crewmate punched him unconscious, it was already too late for Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jack was becoming more and more unaware of what was going on; obviously, his last drink had hurt him bad. And when the time came for the two to show their cards, Jack had lost; but, when that happened, he passed out.  
  
"And when I woke up the next morning with an extremely painful headache, I looked outside and found my ship was gone. Theodore took my crew and everything I owned on that ship. So, I stumbled to the nearest boat and gave the captain a few gold coins I had on me to take me to the nearest port, hoping that either the Endurance or my ship was there. But everywhere I went, there was no hope. Not until I met up with you Amera."  
  
Amera looked up into Jack's dark eyes finally, taking everything that he had said in. She was shocked, he really did tell the truth this time. And with that in mind, she put her fist directly into Jack's nose.  
  
"OW! I told you the truth, why would you punch me for being honest?!?" Jack yelled as he held his bloody nose. "You of all people should know Jack, you can never tell when an honest person will do something completely stupid! You messed up Jack, you messed up big time! Why would you even bet your own ship? You love the Black Pearl more than life!"  
  
"That's just the question, thank you." He said as Amera handed him a rag to stop the blood flow from his nose. "You see, I usually am a pretty good man even when I'm drunk," Amera laughed at him when he said this, but Jack continued, "But for some strange reason, that night and those drinks, it just made me so tired and everything was hazy."  
  
Amera took off her black coat and set it behind her as she laid back. "Jack, I think you're wrong there. Rum, it messes with your mind. Everything you're suspecting is all in your head. You got too drunk and lost your ship in a card game. Now that, that was your own fault! But me, losing my ship wasn't my fault, it was yours!"  
  
Jack stood up in fury, "My fault? You're saying that was my fault?" Amera stood up and stepped towards him, "Aye, I believe I was! If I can remember correctly I wouldn't have been in St. Lucia in the first place if you hadn't begged me on this scavenger hunt!" "No no no missy, you are not pinning this on me!" "Oh yes I am, and I have every right to be!"  
  
Then, Sparrow narrowed his eyes and slyly put his hands on his waist. "Right then, you want to play? Then we'll play! I almost got hanged because of you two years ago remember? In Port Royal?" Amera looked at Jack in confusion, "What? That was so your fault Sparrow!" But Jack protested, "No it wasn't! Who was floating in the water beside my ship then? Who asked me for a lift on my ship? And who got kidnapped by pirates and made me rescue them which resulted in arrest of Commodore Norrington huh?"  
  
Amera's fists were clenching, her forehead was soaked in sweat as she thought in frustration. Then suddenly, she screamed and stomped up to Jack and slapped him hard across the left cheek. "I hate you, I hate you! Why do you keep popping back in my life when I don't want you? Why does everything go wrong? I feel like I have nothing now, and that I don't know anything! Except one thing, I know that my ship went due west," Amera pointed past Jack who was at the bow of the boat. "That way! I'm going the way I saw my ship going, and that's all I know. That's all I know to do!"  
  
She sat down and put her face in her hand, while the other one steered again. A few tears ran down her face, Amera couldn't believe how confused and upset she was. She felt like her years of glory and reign of the sea were over.  
  
Then suddenly, she felt a hand on each of her shoulders. She looked up into Jack's regretful face. And then quietly, he said, "The Endurance isn't going this way Amera." With all the strength she had, Amera asked, "Then where are they going Jack?" He sighed and frowned at the question, and pondered a moment until he whispered, "Lazzara." 


	9. Weakness

Jack took over the steering for Amera, obviously knowing exactly where he was going. Amera looked at Jack puzzled, "Lazzara? I've never heard of a place called Lazzara, and I've been everywhere in the Caribbean Sparrow." Jack slowly scanned the water and calmly spoke to Amera.

"I never explained fully why Theodore Scarborough, Captain of the Endurance, tried to take my ship did I?" Amera spoke up, "I assumed it was just to gain more control of the water. With you and your crew out of the way, Scarborough would have more fame and fortune on the seas."

Jack shook his head, "It's not about the ships. It's about power. And Scarborough knew I was holding that power he wanted." Amera waited for Jack to tell her. But as they sat in silence, she impatiently spoke up, "What power? Is there gold somewhere? Tell me!" He smiled a little, and continued, "It does involve gold, but that's not where the power comes from.

When I was fourteen years old, my father was dying. My entire life he was in regret, because he had lost my mother. Right after I was born, my father had made a ruthless pirate furious when he stole some of his pistols and loot; killing one of his men. And to take revenge, the pirate stole my mother. She had been working one night as a bar wench in one of the town's saloons, when the pirate came in and asked her to follow him. When he handed her a few gold doubloons, she acceptingly followed. And once they were out of the bar, he forced her into an alley and slit her throat; then, he tossed her body into the ocean for the sharks. However, he had forced my father to watch. As his men held my dad back, he screamed and cried as he watched his only love brutally murdered.

Ever since that moment, he didn't care about his health, and one day knew he would die and be with my mother again. But, when I was fourteen, my father gave me a present. It was a map, a map to an island that he and some of his shipmates had discovered. On his deathbed, he told me to follow the map to this island. "Deep inside a dark cave you will find a true wonder; something the world has never seen." He said. But he made me promise to never take anything out of the cave with me; for it would bring upon me a terrible curse. And he and his shipmates named this island, Lazzara."

Amera smoothed her hair back from her face with her fingers as the midnight wind brushed slowly over her. She looked back up at Jack who was staring at her. And softly she asked, "So, that's what Scarborough was looking for? Your map?" Jack nodded, "And that's why he stole your ship, he found out I was sailing with you and thought I was on it. I figure he's pretty pissed that I'm not there right now."

"Then how does he know where Lazzara is if you have the map?" Jack chuckled, "It's no secret where Lazzara is love, its just that no one can find the cave! It's said that it's like finding a gentlemen in Tortuga. I'm the only one who knows its exact location. It's on my map."

"Oh, right." Amera said yawning and stretching her arms out. Jack saw this and told her, "You're tired love. Go to sleep for a little bit." She began getting more comfortable and asked, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" He nodded to reassure her, "Aye, now get some shut eye, you'll need it." So, Amera closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Amera, Amera! Wake up." Jack slapped her across the face and she opened her eyes; and attempted to kick Jack, but he dodged her. She sat up and looked at him furiously. "Welcome to Lazzara!" Jack said, stumbling as he tried to stand. She turned her head and saw a gigantic island sat on the sea. There were mountains, jungles, and beaches everywhere. She turned back to Jack and said, "The way you said that makes it sound like you've been here before. Have you?" Jack shook his head, "No, but I like introducing things that I own. Cause this island is pretty much mine!"

Amera stood up and put on her black coat, "Do you only think about yourself Jack?" Jack straightened his brown hat and stated, "All the bloody time!" grinningly. Amera rolled her eyes and sighed as they made their way over towards island.

It was sunset when they made camp on the beach. Amera put a blanket that she had found on their boat on the ground, right under the trees off of the beach. Jack was sharpening his sword with a rock by the fire, planning what the duo would do to rescue Jack's ship, Amera's ship, and both their crews.

Amera took off her coat and black boots, then came over and sat next to Jack in her tight brown pants and loose white shirt. She looked at everything; the beach, the sea, the jungle, and the stars. "This is such a beautiful island Jack. I've never seen anything like it. It's flawless." "Aye, I agree. Flawless." However, Jack wasn't talking about the island. He hadn't stopped gazing at Amera since she sat next to him. But she didn't notice.

"Well, beisdes having a horrible curse cast upon you it would be a great place to live; at least I think so." Amera flipped her hair softly behind her head. Jack asked, "Why would you? Don't you want to be a pirate? Captain the Avenger and go on countless adventures on the high seas?" She sighed at the question, "Yes, and no. Jack, I'm starting to believe that there's more to life than piracy. I mean, I think one day I'd like to settle down, go live on a beach somewhere and live out my life reading books and enjoying the comfort of a warm bed. Being free to just have a life with no tricks, deception, killing, robbing, or heartache." Jack saw the sadness in Amera's eyes when she sad that. Then she finished, "I'd just like to live life freely, possibly with someone at my side, to live forever with."

Jack, after letting Amera talk, stood up and looked down at her. "Are you bloody insane? Why would you give up everything you've worked so hard to get? I mean, you have your ship, and it's a nice one! You can go and come as you please at any port, except Port Royal." Amera now stood up getting in Jack's face, "I don't think I want to live that kind of life anymore Jack! I don't want to worry about my crew or anything!"

Jack interrupted her suddenly, "Your crew can handle themselves! Just take your ship and go anywhere! Who cares what anyone does? You wouldn't have to worry about anyone but yourself!!! I mean look at us, we're on one of the greatest adventures ever! We'll go down in history as the two most cunning fearless pirates ever to walk the earth!" "But I don't want this life anymore Jack! I've made up my mind! I'm done! You hear me, DONE!!!" The birds in the trees above flew away after Amera's outburst. And even though she had made her choice, Jack wouldn't give up. "You can't give up that life! You're so good at what you do Knightly! Don't give it up! Stay with your ship, stay on the ocean, stay- stay with me!""

Jack stopped in mid sentence. He was suddenly terrified. He had just realized how very close to Amera he was. So close he could breathe her wonderful scent, hear her warm breath. She was so beautiful, he knew what he had said was true. He felt as though he couldn't move.

No one did move. They stood there, in silence, for the longest time, just breathing, looking into each others eyes. Amera couldn't believe her ears. Was she crazy? Was she imagining this? But she couldn't believe him, not one bit.

"Really? You want me to be with you? What about two years ago? Did you want me then?" She shouted with sarcasm. But she wasn't expecting what came next. Jack blurted, "Yes I wanted to be with you! I always wanted to be with you!" "Then why didn't you!"

"Because, because you had lost everything that day you met me! You lost everyone you knew and loved, and when you finally avenged your family and respect, you still had nothing. You didn't have anything, you needed to get your life back. You were weak and you know it!"

Amera crossed her arms and looked gloomily up at Jack, "That's not everything, is it Jack?" But he wouldn't look at her. "Jack please, just tell me." Without looking up at her, he said, "All my life, I've never worried about anything. I've thought only of myself and my own happiness. Until you came along." He then looked up at her, "You changed everything. When I was with you, it was like we were the only two people in the world! And when I slept with you, well, I'll be honest. You were incredible! I've never felt that good before!" Jack was getting a little excited, and Amera smiled a little. Becoming serious again, he took a step closer to Amera and took her hands in his.

"It may have been that I never wanted to settle down with one woman. But, no woman in the world is like you. Amera, you're the only one I want." Then, Jack watched as a silent tear ran down Amera's soft cheek. But he stopped it with his hand and said, "No more tears, no more loss, no more pain; not for you."

She couldn't believe it, everything was going so fast, yet, so slow. Amera closed her eyes in disbelief, but just as she did, Jack kissed her. It was so warm, and it felt so good to be kissing him again. Amera had dreamed about it, and now she finally was with Jack. Ever since he came back into her life, she knew her feelings had too. And they pushed out all others. Even the thought of Torin. However, she never really loved him, she barely liked him. He was just someone there to keep her company in bed.

But this...this was different. Jack moved his arms around her, slowly moving from her back to her waist. Amera couldn't control herself; all she could do was kiss him back, that's what she really wanted. Then finally, the kiss slowly came to a stop. Amera looked deep into Jack's gorgeous dark brown eyes, knowing that he truly wanted her. And without a word, she kissed him again, but slowly moved him down to the sand by the fire. He lay on top of her, feeling the heat of her body. He couldn't help but hold her close and keep her his own, he never wanted to stop kissing, he never wanted to stop touching. And they went on that night, never stopping for anything else. They were too passionate for each other. And for that moment, they were the only two people in the entire world.

Hey fanfic readers! Please give me a review, I'm interested in what you think! I will post asap! midnightdreams87


	10. Trusting an Old Friend

The sunrise that morning was unbelievable. The pale yellow sun blended with the rose painted sky. Purple clouds sat comfortably upon it, and opening her midnight blue eyes, Amera smiled at the sunrise.

Yawning, Amera turned her head to see if the fire had gone out, and made a quiet but startling shriek. There he was, laying next to her, deep asleep, naked. His faded red bandanna was off, his dark dreadlocks a mess, and he was laying on his back, with his nose twitching every so often, as usual. Amera couldn't believe it. Last night, she had sex with the infamous Jack Sparrow.

Although she had bedded him before, it was still...well, it was incredible! Even this time she was amazed at it, it felt like it was even more surprising and better than last time. Amera took the blanket that lay next to her and wrapped it around her body. And very quietly, she slowly began to stand up.

But suddenly, with a tug of her hair, Amera was forced back to the ground. In an instant she was in Jack's arms, and he was grinning at her with the slyest look she's ever seen him wear. "You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily did you?" Amera shook her head at him and said, "Sparrow, you're the worst pirate I've ever seen!"

"That might be, but you still slept with me!" He laughed at her it frivolous delight; then without warning, Amera wrestled Jack, trying to overpower him in his bliss. But as strong as she was, he was stronger. In a flash Jack moved on top of her and pinned her arms and body to the sand. With a smirk, Jack stated, "I win, give up!" Breathing heavily, Amera looked straight in his chocolate eyes and whispered, "Never." And with nothing further, Jack kissed her with all the force in his body. However much they argued, they loved each other so much more.

"Enjoy your stay on our ship now boys, cause when we get back, there'll be some hard work to be done!" The crewmates of the Endurance laughed at their prisoners as they all left the ship with Captain Scarborough leading them. They were on Lazzara.

Both the crew of the Black Pearl and the Avenger enjoyed each other's company in the gallows of the vessel. The jail cells were quite unlivable.

Some of the pirates were shouting, yelling out the small barred windows at the pirates ashore. Others talked, some silent, and many were fighting with each other. But at the height of the ciaos, the two prison guards came down the stairs and started yelling. "You mangy scoundrels better shut up!" Said one of them, he was short and very fat, holding a pistol in hand, pointed and ready. "Or I'll shoot every last one of ye!"

Torin, who was leaning on the bars, not paying attention, was thinking of Amera. She was stranded in St. Lucia, with Jack of all people. Why didn't he stay with her, why didn't he turn around and notice that pirates were about to hit him in the back of the head like the others? Why hadn't he figured out that Amera was betrayed by-

Suddenly, something stirred Torin back to reality. He heard a jingle, he heard keys jingling. He looked next to the fat man with the pistol and saw the other guard. He was smaller than the other pirate, very thin and had a mangy look on his face. And, hanging out of his pocket, were the keys. But before Torin reached out, he stopped himself. He knew that the pirate with the pistol would see him, he knew he would be shot. And anyways, his arm wasn't long enough- Then suddenly, he heard an idea.

What he had heard, was a strum of a guitar. Andrew, the guitar player, was humming as he played his beautiful song. The pirates hadn't taken it from him because they found it hysterical that a boy had nothing better to do than sit and play with a silly piece of wood.

So, Torin waited until the two pirates went back up the stairs, and then quickly made his way through the crowds over to the corner. He bent over and began whispering something to Andrew. Gibbs saw this, and went over to see what was going on. Soon, others joined in, and then everyone did. After two days for the crew of the Avenger, and several months for the crew of the Black Pearl, they were finally going to escape.

"Grimy, give me the bread!" The two prison guards upstairs were enjoying their meal that afternoon, not caring what the prisoners below were doing. Grimy, the thin pirate, tossed a roll at Carmen, the fat pirate. Carmen began eating when suddenly; he heard a loud bang from below. The two looked up at each other, then Carmen shrugged and said with a mouthful of bread, "Go check it out!"

Then without thinking, Grimy headed down the stairs, forgetting to bring a gun with him. The room was extremely loud, and Grimy couldn't hear himself think, if he ever did. He looked around and yelled, "What in the bloody hell is goin on here!?!" Just as he said that, he felt a slight tug at his pants.

But as he looked down, he was already too late. Using Andrew's guitar, Gibbs scooped the keys out of Grimy's pocket. He quickly pulled the guitar and keys in and tossed them to Torin who was at the jail door. Grimy hurried over to the door and stopped right outside of the cell. And all at once, he was punched so hard that he was knocked out cold.

Then, as quietly as he could, Torin unlocked the cell door and tiptoed out and went to the other cell to let the rest of them free. Once everyone was accounted for, he motioned them all to be quiet as they snuck up to the deck.

Carmen was enjoying his wine and bread so much that he hadn't noticed anything else going on around him. Not until he heard what he thought was Grimy behind him. "I found out what all the noise was mate!" He turned his head to see if it was Grimy, but he was smacked with a guitar and fell out of his chair. After the hit, Torin smiled and said, "The prisoners are escaping and taking over this ship!" He then gave Andrew back his guitar and took the two guards and tied them up. Andrew made a fist and knocked on the base on the guitar and said, "This has come in so handy since I welded metal on the outside of it!"

After the planning that both Amera and Jack's crews did, they left ten of the sailors aboard as ten others went to the Avenger and the Black Pearl, easily taking control. Then, when the pirate gave Torin the signal, the rest of them went ashore and slowly stalked the Endurance's crew; not ambushing them until they were cornered inside the cave. Torin and Gibbs led them on, anxious about the battle that awaited them. But he knew, they had to wait until the opportune moment.

"So which way does it say we need to be headin?" Amera was putting on her belt and strapping her weapons on as she asked Jack the question. Tying his bandanna on his head, Jack looked up clueless, "What do you mean, love?" She rolled her eyes at his stupidity, "God! You know what I mean, the map! Which way does it tell us to go? Haven't you looked at it?"

Jack put on his worn out hat and brushed dust off his shoulders while Amera stood impatiently with her hands on her hips, anxious for an answer. When he didn't' say anything, she walked up to him and grabbed his face with her hands. "You do have the map, don't you?" "Aye, aye, I have the map! But that's not the problem." She eyed him suspiciously and asked, "What is the problem then?" Jack grew silent, unwilling to speak any further; however, Amera was anxious to find her ship and crew again and slapped him twice until he finally spoke.

"Alright! Alright! I can't read it! There! You happy?" Amera smiled at him, then began to laugh. "Jack, Jack! It's ok! That's not a problem at all! I can read it! Just give me the paper!" But Jack pointed both of his index fingers at her and corrected, "I do know how to read, for the most part! That's not the problem I mean! This isn't an everyday parchment hunt. This map is special." Amera gave him a confused doubtful look and replied, "_Okay_."

Then Jack grasped her shoulders and gave her a worried look, "Amera, I really need to know that I have your full trust. This map is very sacred; it must not be discovered by anyone else. Please tell me I can confidence in you." "Aye. You can trust me Jack. However," She said taking his hands off of her face. "I don't completely trust you."

In awe, Jack stood and watched Amera walk into the jungle. She turned back around and hollered, "Are you coming or not?" She looked at him for the longest time, and he looked straight back at her. Then, he moved his feet and walked beside her into the deep jungle.

Just by walking for only five minutes on the island, Amera felt as though she had stepped into the Garden of Eden. It was such a beautiful island. There were exotic plants and flowers, all kinds of wild animals, and the trees were humungous. Jack pulled out his sword and started cutting down bushes and plants in the way as they walked. "Ok Jack, now can I see the map?" "That's not a good idea love." He told her. So, she sighed, "Fine. Just tell me the directions Sparrow. Or is it just a picture?"

"No, there's no picture or anything. It's all in words. I've already been following the directions, I'm coming up to the second to the last one!" Amera raised her eyebrows, "Blimey! We're that close?" "Aye. And I know that the closer we come to finding the cave, the closer we'll come to finding Captain Scarborough. He'll have his men searching all over the place! We're lucky they didn't find us last night. Actually, they would have been impressed...at least with me!" With a satisfied smile on his face, Jack turned his head to Amera. And as a natural reflex, she punched him. Grabbing his face, he turned back the cutting down the bushes and added, "You know, I'm starting to become immune to that!"

Laughing, Amera asked, "Oh, just tell me what the next direction says Sparrow!" Jack nodded and quoted, "Ye find the eye of the blue, then ye find the openin' to me tomb!"

Completely lost and bewildered, Amera exclaimed, "What in the hell does that mean? And how can the pirate that wrote these directions do so when he is talkin' about his own tomb!?!"

Jack rolled his eyes and answered, "When my father came to this bloody island he found Jerry Jackal inside the cave. You know as well as I that he's one of the most ruthless pirates that's ever lived! When my father found him dead, he named the cave after Jackal, in his honor. So, the map is to his cave, or tomb as you'd say." He grunted before continuing onward, leaving Amera to ponder. Then she said, "I still don't understand what in the Hell that direction means!" She took out her small bottle of red rum that she had left and had a swig, then stuck it back in her inside pocket.

Walking back up to Jack, she began to ask, "Since we don't know where we're going, what do we-" she stopped. Jack was sitting on a rock, right beside a beautiful waterfall. The drop was almost a hundred feet; making a gigantic pond below it, a crystal clear blue. "I think we should take a breather for now, then study the riddle later." Amera agreed, "Aye, sounds like a good idea. I think I'll go wash off. You'll keep watch?" Jack nodded without question or comeback. So, without any modest thoughts in her mind, Amera took of her belt and weapons, then her black coat, then her boots, next her bottoms, and then her blouse. Jack couldn't help but gawk at her, but whenever she looked up at him he would look at a tree or something that didn't show he was watching her intensively.

Then, Amera left him and went over to the rocks right under the waterfall. She put her body under the water and left the pressure wash the salt and the sand off of her. She looked in front of her at the rock that was the base of the cliff. It was just solid rock, just a wall. She shrugged and smoothed her hands through her long, thick hair. Then unexpectedly, she felt rough hands move from her shoulders to the small of her back, then to her stomach. She turned around and made a small smile at Jack and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be keeping watch?" He returned the smile and said, "I looked. No one is here." Jack moved closer to her and grasped her back. Amera told him, "Do you remember that I don't trust you?" But he shook his head, "I prove to you that I am trustworthy. One way or another." Then, they looked into each other's eyes. The passion between them was burning, their eyes were on fire. They collided in a kiss. And their souls were as one.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. The two tore apart from each other and ran back to the rocks. They began putting their clothes back on. Jack put on his hat as Amera put her coat on, and they were reaching for their belts with their weapons attached to them when Jack felt a sword at his throat. Seeing this, Amera quickly stuffed a dagger inside her coat pocket. "Move away from the weapons, slowly!" Barked a familiar voice. Amera and Jack stood up and looked at their capturer. Her eyes went wide open, and she made a faint gasp. Amera couldn't believe it. "You!? You betrayed me? But you're...you're-"

It was Francis, the tall bald pirate from the Avenger. "I trusted you! You've been at my side since-" "Since you killed Captain Archer! I've convinced you I was on your side all along, but really I was on his! And, he happened to be a good friend of Captain Scarborough's. And of course, I was easy to convince when Scarborough offered me the Avenger if I brought him Sparrow! And now I can finally do that!"

Amera tried to strangle Francis, but two other pirates as bulky as he was seized her and led her and Jack up the side of the cliff. There, Scarborough waited.

Neither Jack nor Amera had met Scarborough, not until now. "Hello Jack! Amera! What a pleasant surprise! Hope we didn't keep you from anything important!" Captain Scarborough said with a chuckle. He was a rather gruesome looking individual. Scarborough was very tall and gangly looking. Wearing a red overcoat and a black hat with part of it torn off. Also, he had one large line on the left side of his face. It was a scar.

After staring at his scar, Jack pointed out, "Well, that's what you call ironic!" But Francis came up and punched him in the stomach. "Quiet you!" He ordered. Then, Francis turned back to Scarborough to speak. "Well, I've finally got you Jack! I finally have my key to locating the cave of power." Then he studied Amera and added, "And I also have a toy to play with!" All the pirates laughed, but Amera spat on him and said, "You sick bastard!" But he only laughed more, "I love it when their feisty!"

Jack couldn't stand it, he felt weak in the stomach. Then the Captain walked up to Jack and said, "It's time you give me the map now Jack! So hand it over!" But staring the horrific man in the eye he said, "No! Not until you let her go!" However, Scarborough refused, "I'll kill you if you don't hand over the map now!" But Jack continued, "I don't care if I live! I don't care what happens to me! I don't even care if I see the Black Pearl again! So kill me if you must! But she goes free!" At the last sentence Jack blurted out, he suddenly felt like an imbecile. Because he had heard that line before, from someone incredibly stupid.

Captain Scarborough could see that Jack's mind was made up. And he finally asked Jack, "You would give up your life, for this...woman?" Everyone laughed, besides Amera and Jack. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, Jack responded honestly, "At any given moment." She couldn't believe it. Amera felt at the moment, at that moment for the rest of her life, she could trust Jack.

Then, agreeing to it, Scarborough said, "Alright, I'll let her free." He took Amera by the wrist and flung her to the ground, away from Jack and the other pirates. She stood up and looked into his cold eyes as he said, "Well, go on now!" Feeling very suspicious towards Scarborough, Amera watched him as she backed up. But then suddenly, she felt her foot loosing balance. She turned her head and saw she was on the cliff, right below her was the waterfall. And just as she turned back, there was a loud gunshot. Everything happened so fast. The last thing she saw, was Scarborough's brutal black eyes. Then, from the force of the blow, she fell back, she fell down, down into the water below.

And Jack watched it happen. She watched her turn to look at the cliff below; watched Scarborough aim the pistol at her heart, and watched the pain in her eyes as she fell. Jack ran up to the edge of the cliff as did the Captain and the other pirates. Her body had already hit the water, and the bubbles were rising from the plunge. Then, she finally appeared from underneath, she was face down, with blood beginning to pour into the pond. Amera was dead.


	11. Dead and Born Again

Without a word, a single tear ran down his face. He couldn't believe it, Amera had been everything to him. She was smart, strong, cunning, and incredibly sexy. But watching that horrid man shoot her right through the heart was unbearable. And without realizing it, another tear dropped, than another. Torin knew he had to be silent, so he didn't scream, or run, or shoot one of Scarborough in the head. He, Gibbs, and the other escaped prisoners were watching the murder from fifty feet up on part of the mountain that stood there. Gibbs put a hand on Torin's shoulder, and then looked down at Jack, "You'll be alright Torin. Don't worry, you'll be alright." But what he didn't say was, 'I don't think _he_ will, however.'

Unlike Torin, Jack never cried, not even if someone blew the Black Pearl to smithereens. What occurred was a far different emotion. After watching her float there, the Captain laughed and walked away from the cliff, and his crewmates pulled Jack with them. All of a sudden things began to seem blurry to him, he finally understood the meaning of, 'blind with anger'. Jack suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, and head-butted the pirate holding him to his left, then turned and kicked the other one hard in the crouch. Taking the hurting man's dagger, he started running towards Scarborough yelling, "I'm gonna to kill you!!!"

But before Jack could touch him, Francis knocked him in the stomach, took his knife and held it to his throat. So Jack stood frozen, as Francis got a firm grip on his arms with his free hand. The Captain came up and folded his hands behind his back and said, "Not if my men kill you first!" Everyone laughed, even Francis. Then, the Captain realized something, "Oh! I must apologize to you Sparrow! I never formally introduced myself! Ha! Well, now that _that_ girl is gone, we can finally be serious!" Jack's eyes grew narrow, as his heart grew darker.

"I am Captain Carrick Scarborough, one of the merciless pirates ever to have sailed the eleven seas!" He smiled mockingly at Jack, then, one of his crewmates corrected him, "I think its seven Sir!" Some of the crew snickered a little, but it wasn't until they saw the Captain shoot his corrector that they shut up. "Now, Sparrow," He walked over to Jack, and stopped pointing his pistol straight at his head. "The map, or your life!"

Jack looked at the pistol for the longest time; it was the same one Carrick had used on Amera. He knew what he wanted so he said, "I won't give you the map." The Captain sighed and approved, "Fine! I'll just search you for it, after I kill you!" Aiming the gun at his head, he was ready to shoot. Francis backed away, giving him full range. So, Jack crossed his arms and said, "I don't you'll be wantin' to do that!" But the Captain disagreed, "No, I really think I do." But, after looking at Jack's dark face, glaring at him, he sighed and asked, "Why don't I want to be doin' that?"

"Because, you won't find the map by searchin' me. The map is in two places. One," Pointing to his skull said, "It's in here. And two," Looking around at all the mangy filthy pirates stated, "It's physically somewhere else!" All of them groaned, and the Captain rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll torture you instead, until you tell me the first direction." Carrick took the dagger from Francis as a big pirate held Jack still.

The Captain cut open Jack's shirt and ordered his men, "Take off his coat and his shirt! I thought we could use a whip instead!" The men cheered as they took off Jack's coat and then his shirt. But then, one by one, they stopped and stared at Jack's tan back. Carrick looked at them confused and asked, "What in the Hell are you-" But stopped when he saw it. They had found the map to Lazzara.

Carrick pondered awhile and asked Jack, "I thought you said the map was somewhere else?" Jack only laughed at him, he laughed an insane laugh and simply said, "I said it was _physically_ somewhere else, mate. I never said I didn't have it!" All then men gawked at his back. And there, written in small cursive, was a tattoo. It was the directions to find the cave. Jack's father had tattooed them on his son's back, in the upper middle written as small as possible, so no one would find it. Jack had always made sure that he was alone when he ever took off his shirt, at least, when he wasn't with any men.

As the men began to read the directions, something happened. The ground began to shake below them. For a moment, the pirates were convinced a volcano was on the island, but Carrick told them to shut up. And before they knew it, the ground beneath them rumbled, and the earth opened up, and let them fall deep into it.

"Did you just see what I saw?" said one of the escapers from the Executioner. Andrew looked at him bewildered, "I did, I think." The men all looked down at the hole that had just emerged. Then, Gibbs looked at Torin, nodded, and said, "Aye, let's go ye scallywags! We're gonna go get our Cap'n back!" Then the men marched down the hill, looking down into the hole in front of them. They waited for a moment, and one by one, they jumped down, into the dark.

"This is one big cave eh boys?" Said one of Carrick's men. The others agreed and looked at the old and tall cave as they progressed forward. "Alright, I can't see the directions in this Hell hole, so what do the directions say?" Freezing from loosing both his coat and shirt, Jack rubbed his shoulders and guessed, "I think we're up to the last direction, which is, 'In the dark a man goes blind, and only has his ears as a guide. Follow the sound of rushing water, and you'll find a river of pure soul.' The last one never rhymes. I don't know why-"But Jack was forced quiet as the pirates tried to listen. And sure enough, Carrick heard rushing water in the distance and shouted, "Follow me you pitiless scrubs!" The heard of men walked after him, ready to find the treasure, the power, everything they had hoped for.

Then, Carrick saw a faint light and walked into it. Everyone gasped. The room had bundles of crates full of gold surrounding them. And in the center, was a moat. It was in a circle, and the light came from creaks in the rocks, where the river of silver liquid poured out of and down into a river leading to the moat. And, in the center of the moat, was a dusty old cup propped up on a once gold but now rusted stand.

"It's here! It's real! We've done it men! We've found the Drink of Life!" Everyone was cheering, except Jack. He knew of the Drink of Life. And that it could bring people back from the dead, to live their life until they actually died of an old, old age. Many pirates called it, 'The Second Chance'. What he also knew was that unnatural power it had, and whoever drank it that wasn't dead, would have many consequences to face. Jack figured Carrick was going to drink it to regain his youth or fix some old scars. However, he was completely wrong.

Carrick then commanded, "Bring my brother's body! I want to see this miracle happen myself!" Jack looked behind him and saw two men carrying a body, which was covered in blankets so he couldn't see who it was, not like it mattered anyway. He knew he was going to die, he knew that he would soon see Amera again, and enjoy her and her sarcasm and witty comebacks. However, that time was sooner than he expected.

"You want to see a miracle Scars-a-lot? Then got a load of this!" Carrick, who was crouched by his brother's wrapped up body, looked up to see who had spoken. But he wasn't fast enough, before he knew it, a dagger had struck him in the heat. All the men looked over in the dark corner of the cave to see who had thrown the knife. Everyone was dead silent, as silent as Carrick's body.

Jack fell onto his knees and took the deepest breath he had ever breathed. Out into the light she came like an angel, Amera stood there on a rock, staring him dead in the eye. Then, she spoke again, "I'm alive!"


	12. The Other Side of The Story

The pirates looked at her in amazement, baffled and confused. Jack, half naked bent on the ground looked up at her. He felt like he was dreaming, either that, or he was slowly turning mad.

Amera herself looked at them confused. They were all looking strangely at her. Then, one of the pirates exclaimed, "She's eternal! She must be invincible Amera Knightly, come back to take revenge!" She smiled, many pirates were superstitious, so she took it to her advantage. "Aye! That's right you mangy scoundrel! Now leave here immediately or I will place a terrible curse on all of you!"

She jumped down from the boulder she stood on and ran straight for Jack. Some of the men came to their senses, realizing she was just acting, and began yelling at her. Without hesitating, she pulled Jack off the ground and hauled him back behind the stone as the pirates began to shoot their pistols. Amera moved her head out in the open and shot two of the pirates, keeping them busy.

Loading her gun with more bullets, Jack began babbling, "Dream...dream, it's just a dream. This isn't real. It's too impossible to be re-" But before he had finished, Amera put her hands on Jack's face and kissed him with her whole heart, soul, and tongue. After she finished, she looked into his eyes, in the way that seemed to say 'You're so adorable when you're confused.'

Then, Jack came back to life, and hugged and kissed Amera frantically. As he did, he whispered like he was saying a secret, "I thought I lost you forever!" Amera forced him to look at her, and she said, "You'll never lose me. Not even if I died for real." Suddenly she got up and shot another two men, then sat down again quickly. "How did you live? Look! You still have a blood stain on your shirt!" Jack stated pointing to Amera's white shirt, now with a splash of red on it. Then, she laughed and said, "Jack, don't you know? I'm one of the most cunning pirates in the entire ocean!" She looked behind her to make sure the pirates weren't sneaking up on her, and then she looked back and said, "I'll tell you what happened, but I have to be fast." She then gave Jack his sword and pistol that was left by the waterfall. "We have work to do."

The Captain said, "Well, go on now!" Feeling very suspicious towards Scarborough, Amera watched him as she backed up. But then suddenly, she felt her foot loosing balance. She turned her head and saw she was on the cliff, right below her was the waterfall. And just as she turned back, there was a loud gunshot. Everything happened so fast. The last thing she saw, was Scarborough's brutal black eyes. Then, from the force of the blow, she fell back, she fell down, down into the water below.

From the bullet hit, Amera only felt a pressure in her chest, but knew she was alright for she felt no pain. So, as she dove into the water, she took a gigantic breath of air, and hit the water. Under water, she pulled out her bottle of deep red rum and unscrewed the top. She put in on her shirt and in the water around her. It was thin to fake as blood, but she had to take a chance. Then she quickly put the bottle in her coat, spread her arms and legs, and she let her body float up to the surface, face down.

Then, Amera waited as long as she could hold her breath. She had gotten good at holding it for quite a while, but she had to wait as long as she possible could, because if any of the pirates saw her, it would have been catastrophic. After she ran out of air, she popped her head out of the water and took a big gulp of air. She swam over to the rock near the waterfall, finding her and Jack's weapons and put them in her coat as she floated in the water. Clumsily, she dropped on of her daggers into the water, and it slowly went to the bottom.

Since it was the last weapon she had to pack onto her, she swam down to the bottom of the crystal pond to get it. She reached the bottom and grabbed the dagger and put it in one of her belt holders. As she did, the knife reflected something shiny in the water. So, Amera looked up, and right in front of her, right below the waterfall, was a circular gold piece with an aquamarine gem in the middle. 'Ye find the eye of the blue, then ye find the openin' to me tomb.' That was it; Amera had found the entrance to the cave of ultimate power.

In awe, she swam up to the rock wall and touched the blue gem in curiosity. By doing so, it moved in, and then the golden circle began to spin. Bubble began forming around her, the wall in front of her began to move up, and the water from the pond flowed inside of the cave, taking Amera with it. She tossed and turned through the water, becoming dizzier by the minute. Then, Amera came up to the surface gasping for air; looking at her surroundings, she was in amazement. The water from the pond connected with a small pond inside the cave, leaving only a waterway for enter and exit. So, Amera swam over to the end of the pond inside the cave and crawled up onto the stone ground. She coughed and breathed heavily, then stood up wobbly.

Around her was a small cave, having no where to go. The room was barren, silent, and dark. But then, she heard the sound of water, like from a river. She followed the sound for a little while, until she felt she was right on top of it. She was in a corner of the cave, looking at nothing but a stone wall. She looked down at her feet, and she saw a faint light. There was a small tunnel that was right in front of her, and she hadn't seen it because it only came up to her knees. Amera bent down and looked at the end of the tunnel and saw the light. So, for the first time that day, she went into the light.

After just a few moments, the tunnel ended, and Amera slowly stood up in the new cave room she had discovered. This cave was much larger than the last. She saw the faint light that was in the opposite side of the room, with a silvery liquid coming down into a river becoming a moat surrounding a small stone ground with an old dusty goblet on a stand. Going towards the goblet, Amera suddenly heard voices and assumed Scarborough had found another way into the cave. So, she ran and hid behind a nearby boulder near the corner and took off her black coat, removing all the armor she carried. Then she fixed her belt by putting her sword in its pocket, her pistol in its, then her faithful dagger in her hand.

Rolling up the sleeves of her damp stained shirt, she stood up and climbed up onto the boulder. Then, she heard Scarborough speak, "Bring my brother's body! I want to see this miracle happen myself!" Amera knew exactly what he was planning. Captain Scarborough was trying to bring his brother, whoever he was, back to life. And when the Captain bent over the covered corpse, Amera aimed her dagger at his heart, and said-

"You want to see a miracle? Than get a load of this! I'm alive!" Amera finished her story, as Jack had paid very close attention to the entire time. And he couldn't believe it. He said, "I can't believe it. You're incredible! Knightly, don't ever change!" Amera smiled at him, and he grinned back. Then, that's when they noticed the silence. The two looked at each other; then slowly peeped their heads out into the open to see what had happened.

All the pirates had gathered the corpse as Francis was fetching the dusty goblet. He jumped over the moat and took the goblet, hopped back over the moat, bent down, filled the goblet with the silver liquid, and walked back into the center of the circle. Amera and Jack couldn't see very well from the crowd, but they could see Francis bend over and having the corpse swallow the liquid.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Jack swore he saw the body's hand jerk. Then, he moved again, Amera saw it this time. And after, his whole body shook. It was obvious that this man had been dead for quite some time, so the 'second chance' took longer for it to come into full effect. And then, slowly, the corpse stood up. All the pirates gasped, and grew completely silent.

Amera and Jack came out from behind the boulder as quietly as possible to get a better look. But it was quite easy when the circle opened up, so that the once corpse could walk. All at once, Amera froze. She couldn't gasp, or scream, she was in complete shock. The man walked towards her and Jack. His skin was pealing, he was quite pale, and he had a gigantic blood stain, right where his belly was. They could see his shirt ripped there, for he was skewered in the stomach by no other than Amera herself. The former Captain of the Avenger, Amera's boss whom she hated with a passion, Robert Archer, stood before her again, after she had already killed him.

It didn't make sense to her; he was fed to the sharks the night of his death. Then, she saw Francis grinning at her; and so, she looked back and confirmed, "You weren't at the duel that night! I didn't see you anywhere on the ship! You were down there, in the water, weren't you?" Francis laughed at her, "While everyone was busy waiting for the duel to start, I took one of the rowboats and took it below deck and tossed it into the water. After I tied a rope to the window, I saw in the boat next to the ship. I waited until you tossed Archer overboard and then picked up his body when it floated back towards me. And carrying his body up into the ship and storing it in one of the last cupboards in the kitchen, locking it and leaving him there to wait, until he could have his revenge."

The expression on Amera's face was one of astonishment; Jack's expression was one of extreme disgust. Then, Robert walked over to Amera, and she met him halfway. "Now I can have my revenge on you Knightly," And, without warning, Amera felt his black leather glove smack her across the right cheek. Then Archer finished saying, "This time, death will not stop me."


	13. The Duel of Destiny

The tension filled her entire soul. She was growing more furious by the second, knowing what would become of her if she did nothing about it. Rolling up her sleeves, Amera prepared for the duel, the final duel, the ultimate result of her and Archer.

Taking her blue bandanna from her pocket, she tied her hair back as she ignored Jack's protest, "It's pointless to face him Amera, and you know it. As soon as you kill him, his associates will just shoot you dead and bring him back to life. I mean, they already did _that_ once!" But still, she paid no attention to him. "And what about me? I know that _that_ man," Jack exclaimed pointing at Francis, "Will torture me till my last breath. He'll slice my skin, rip out my intestines and push them into my face until I blow chunks! And the worst part is," Taking Amera's face in his hand, "I'll loose you all over again. And I won't be able to stand the pain. That's my torture, to die without you by my side. I don't want that!"

Amera started shaking her hands to loosen them, as she watched Archer ready for the match. Then, she stretched her neck and cracked her knuckles. Finally, she took a deep breath, turned to Jack and gently rested her hands on his neck. Looking deeply and lucidly into his chocolate eyes that she knew so well, she said, "Jack, no matter what happens, no matter whether I die, or you, whether this world crumbles and fails, I will still come for you. I will always be with you, and I will always call you my own. No one else in this world matters to me, there's no one else for me, there isn't now and they'll never be! No matter what, I will love you forever!" At this point, she was crying. And trying so hard not to also, Jack swallowed the large lump in his throat, and nodded to her. Then, with the final embrace, she let go, and turned to face her fate.

The pirates all stood behind Archer, blocking the entrance they had come through, just in case either Jack or Amera tried to escape. Then, they watched Archer pass his weapons to Francis, with only his brother's sword in hand. Amera dropped her weapons next to Jack and took a step forward, forming her fighting stance and daring to stare into Archer's eyes.

Then, ultimate silence. It was so quiet that you could hear a water drop at the other end of the dark lonely cave. Robert and Amera were all there was to see. The anger filled up inside of them, screaming to be let out. And to everyone's surprise, they both screamed frantically, then they ran towards each other. The distance between them decreased at a rapid rate. Then with a flash of light, the swords crossed, clanging at once. They struck each other over and over, again and again, each blocking the other's blow. This fight was different, neither of them said a word. They were too serious, too focus, past the point of being "ready."

Never in her entire life had Amera moved that fast, she was never that strong, more by the second was her power growing. Then, Archer's block to the face failed him. Amera sliced part of his face; the blood slowly poured out of him, but he still fought on. Then she struck him again, this time on the right ankle, making his cut bleed as he screamed. But he pressed on, she watched as he grew weaker, and she grinned a little. She kept giving him little slashes on his skin moment by moment as his expression became more worried as she went. Then, she ran behind him and kicked him in the rear, making him fall. He immediately got up, but was bent over, with his hands on his knees, trying to breathe. Amera closed in from behind him, ready for one final slash. Then, Archer looked up at Francis who was right in front of him, smiled, and reached for his right boot. Without her noticing, Archer pulled out a small but sharp dagger from the boot. And as she grew closer, she said, "It seems I've beaten you twice old man! Give up to me, and I'll spare you the torture and pain by ending your decayed piece of skin!"

However, Archer then whirled around, then without taking one look at her, he threw the dagger dead into her right shoulder. Blood gushed out of her body, and she screamed in both pain and rage at Archer. Amera fell to her knees and put her hand to her hurt shoulder. The bleeding wasn't stopping, and when she forced the dagger out of her, more blood came with it. All she could do was breathe, she had to keep breathing. Then she looked up from her right shoulder into the eyes of Jack; that was her mistake, all she could to was stare at him, and all Jack could do was just stare back. Then suddenly, Amera felt a terrible burn in her heart, it felt horribly hot. She looked up at Archer in shock, he had just stabbed her through the heart. Then, smiling like the pirate that he was, he slowly drew the sword out of her aching body.

"NOO!" Jack ran to Amera's side as she fell to the cold damp ground. He touched her wound and blood covered his hand. Trying hard to keep breathing, Amera looked up into Jack's eyes and hoarsely said, "Jack- I'm sorry-" "No, don't be sorry! You did nothing wrong! Please, please don't do this, don't go! I don't want to be here alone!" Amera lifted her hand to his face with her bloody hand with all her strength, "You will never be alone. I love you." And there, in front of all those pirates, who had heard about the great adventures of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and all of his killings and deceptions and usage of women, he said, "I love you, Amera." And slowly, her blue eyes faded, they turned grey right before Jack's very eyes.

All he could do was cry, Amera was gone. He looked over at her left hand which grasped her sword. He looked at it, then, without thinking, he grabbed it and stood up, turning to face Archer. But the Captain laughed at Jack, not caring about his pain and grief he carried. All he said was, "Fine! You want to join her? That's something I could do for you!" And without warning Jack ran towards Archer screaming, constantly crossing swords again and again. They were about at the same speed; until, out of the corner of Jack's eye, he saw the imbecile Torin, come out from the shadows. Archer then heard his men yell and scream, and turned to see that they were being ambushed by the very prisoners they had captured. He saw them fight, and he saw that there were more of the prisoners than there were of his own crew. He screamed in fury and turned back to fight Jack. However, Jack wasn't there. He looked around everywhere, until, he heard a whistle. Archer turned to the boulder in the corner and saw Jack sitting on top of it. He smiled and said, "I have a present for you Captain!" Then, from behind his back, Jack pulled out a hand grenade ready to blow. He threw it as hard as he could; Archer screamed, but it was his very last time. For the bomb blew not but a foot from his face. Jumping down behind the boulder, Jack wrapped Amera's body in her coat, keeping her out of sight of anyone who might touch her. Then, he laid her sword next to her, pulled out his own, and went to search for whom he felt was responsible for her death.

It had only been ten minutes since Torin made the ambush, and he could already tell his crew was much stronger than Scarborough's, and that they had more of a reason to fight for. He thought that his crew was killing them all, but, he was wrong. Torin finished a fight with a pirate by snapping his neck, then turned to see an escaping pirate with an bag of gold, running out of the cave.

Torin signaled Gibbs and said, "Their trying to escape! Don't let anyone else out of this cave!" As he ran off after the escaping pirate. Then, as Torin ran, a gunshot fired at his shoulder, only scraping him a little, but still he bled. He stopped and put his hand to the wound as he looked up at the short pirate laughing, with a pistol in his hand. Then the escaper said, "Don't you move, or I'll blow you 'ead off!" So Torin didn't move, and stood there dumbfounded. Then, the pirate took a golden vase out of his bag. He laughed giddily and kissed the gold. Looking back at Torin, he aimed his gun again to shoot, but he suddenly stopped. The pirate looked as though he was going to be sick; he looked at his hands and saw that they were burning like he had touched acid. His mouth and hands became profusely hot and the man slowly began to melt. Disgusted and baffled, Torin ran back to the fight to see if the same thing was happening there.

And sure enough, other crewmates of Scarborough's were beginning to burn and melt; they had tried to steal the all powerful gold also. So, Torin's crew stayed away from the treasure, they sure as hell didn't want that to happen to them. And then, with one final kill from Gibbs, the men had finally ambushed and defeated Scarborough's pirates.

Fighting on one of the boulders, Jack clanged swords with Francis and screamed, "I knew you couldn' be trusted from the beginning mate, your just too...bald!" Francis swung his sword at Jack's head, but Jack ducked and tripped the tall man. Then, as he tried to get up, Jack kicked him in the head making blood spit out from his mouth. And without hesitation, Jack pierced Francis through the neck and said in his hoarse voice, "That was for Amera you son of a bloody bitch!" And choking until his last breath, Francis died.

Gibbs, Torin, Andrew, and everyone else watched as he kicked Francis's body out of his way and jumped down from the boulder. Jack then went behind the rock, and when he came out from it, the pirates gasped. It was Amera, bloody and cold, wrapped in her black coat. Jack slowly walked past Gibbs and whispered, "This is my last chance left before she's gone forever. I just hope it'll work."

Jack then jumped over the moat of the silvery potion and laid Amera on the freezing stone. He then put his hand in the air as Gibbs tossed him the dusty goblet that Archer had been revived with only minutes earlier. He then stood up, walked over to the water, bent down and filled the cup, and kneeled next to his beloved again. Jack was terrified; he had doubts about he recovery, what if it only worked on one person? What if Amera had already missed her chance? What if Jack had lost her forever? For real.

Then, taking a deep breath, and just wishing to see her eyes open one last time, Jack opened her mouth and let the potion go down, hoping she would get a second chance.


	14. Legends Are Eternity

It was midday when the Executioner, the Avenger, and the Black Pearl left the island of Lazzara. Our hero Captain Jack Sparrow was once again steering the helm, he was free. For the first time in his entire life, his mind was clear. Though he had suffered losses that day, he still could find peace.

Looking over at the Executioner, he saw the new captain at the helm. Captain Gibbs saw Jack and waved as he sailed East, heading to Africa. Jack returned the wave with a grin, then looked over to his left. The Avenger was heading West, making a brief stop in Martinique. At first, Jack didn't understand why even after he went and spoke to Andrew, the guitar boy. Looking at Jack, he smiled and simply said, "I think it's my time to take the chance I never took."

The Avenger was sailing fast, and Jack could barely see Torin, its new captain, giving orders and steering his ship. When finally he looked back, the green-eyed man smiled at Jack; they finally were at a truce.

Sighing deeply, Jack thought of everything in his life that he felt was precious to him; every memory he had loved didn't matter anymore. For it had disappeared right before him.

"What are you thinkin' about Captain?" Said one of Jack's pirates at the foot of the stairs leading up to the helm. Not taking his eyes of the sea, he replied, "Love." The pirate became surprised, "Oh, love! And what would you know about love?" Jack just smiled and said, "Well, to begin with, everything."

The pirate laughed in confidence and boldly stated, moving up the stairs, "You don't seem the type that would fall in love. Well tell me then Captain, who's your love?" Sparrow grinned as he thought, then told the pirate, "She was once known as the cruelest most cunning pirates ever to sail these waters. Pirates everywhere were inspired by her strength, integrity, and desire to be different. She was weird all right, and I loved her for it."

The pirate who had been listening walked right up to Sparrow and asked, "That's all? You can say nothing else about this girl?" Jack tipped his hat downward a tad from the blaring sun setting over the water and replied, "I could also mention that many perceived her as 'the most beautiful girl throughout the seven seas.' But they were wrong. She _is_ the most beautiful _lady_ throughout the seven seas.' The legend of her beauty and strength will live on forever."

Then the pirate said doubtingly, "I don't think I've ever seen this rare beauty!" Trying to play it cool, Sparrow stated, "Then you should look into a mirror love. I promise it'll be quite worthwhile!" Jack grinned as he turned his eyes to Amera's midnight blue ones. She smiled and laughed at him, then took his hat off his head and placed it on her own. Then, Jack let her take hold of the helm as he held her from behind.

Steering due North, Amera asked her love, "Where exactly are we going Jack?" And as cheekily and slyly as ever, he exclaimed, "We're heading for Port Royal! I thought he could check in on our favorite newlyweds and see what they've been up to for the last two years!" Jack and Amera laughed together, as happy as they could be.

Then, Amera looked at him seriously, and told him, "You know, I was serious about settling down one day. Living somewhere with someone I loved, for the rest of my life. I think I'm going to go back to Lazzara. It was quite beautiful there. I will you know, I'm going to one day!" Smoothly, Jack rapped his arms tighter around Amera's waist and told her, "One day we will Amera. I promise. But until then, let us enjoy our life of piracy! Is everybody with me?" Jack yelled. His faithful and noble crew cheered with him and he stated, "Drinks all around!"

Jack smiled until he noticed Amera was still looking back at him. She looked at him eagerly as he stared her down with his chocolate eyes. Then he whispered to her, "I don't know what I'd do without you." Then, turning her around, he held her head and leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss stood still that day, during that sunset, on the open water. And they and their legend would stand still in time for all eternity.

_The End_


End file.
